Sin aliento
by RinYue
Summary: Un encuentro, una revelación y toda su vida dio un vuelco. ¿Parejas predestinadas sólo por un aroma? No podía creer en algo así porque no tenía ningún sentido. Pero todavía recordaba su olor y ese pequeño e inocente beso. Omegaverse / Omegaverso. AU. Yaoi. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1 Omega

**NdA:** La idea de hacer este fic surgió después de leer varios mangas ambientados en el omegaverse. No hace falta buscar de qué trata pues lo he modificado y creo que poco a poco se va a ver qué he cogido de ese mundillo y qué otras cosas he modificado. Espero que os guste porque lo escribo con mucha ilusión.

 **Disclaimer** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y las diversas editoriales que han publicado los libros. El omergarverse u omegaverso tampoco lo he inventado yo, de este escrito sólo me pertenece el drama y la forma de describirlo. No gano nada y sólo busco hacer disfrutar a los lectores.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1- Omega**

La primera vez que Harry escuchó la palabra _omega_ apenas tenía siete años.

Era una noche fría de diciembre cuando su padrino Sirius apareció en su casa llorando. Recordaba escuchar las voces de su padre y de su madre intentando consolarle, pero Sirius lloraba y gritaba, así que el pequeño salió de su habitación para saber qué sucedía.

Retazos de esos gritos en la noche se le quedaron grabados a fuego en la memoria.

―¡Está muerto James! ―aulló.

―¿De quién hablas? ―Aunque James intentaba entenderle Sirius seguía hablando sin prestarle atención a sus palabras. Divagaba, totalmente ido―. ¡Sirius!

―Él no pidió su marca… Él nunca pidió ser un omega… Nunca…―se repetía como un mantra. Se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y miró a su amigo. Parecía estar buscando el modo de contarle qué había sucedido―. Regulus se ha suicidado ―su voz se entrecortó― para cortar el vínculo que lo unía a _ese bastardo_ ―fue lo más claro y conciso que pudo.

James sólo pudo abrazarle mientras Lily iba a por una poción calmante.

Harry recordaba haberse quedado parado mientras bajaba por las escaleras por la impresión de ver a Sirius en aquel estado. No recordaba mucho más, pero lo que nunca olvidaría serían esas pocas palabras y los ojos llenos de ira de su padrino.

La primera vez que oyó la palabra _alfa_ fue poco después de que sus padres muriesen. Harry tenía diez años.

Su tío Remus y su padrino le habían llevado al Callejón Diagon para hacer unas compras. Llevaba dos meses llorando y sin querer salir de casa, todos se preocupaban por él y lo único que había hecho sonreír un poco al pequeño era la idea de que le enseñaran a volar.

Harry quería sentir el viento, quería saber qué le hacía tan feliz a su padre cuando estaba sobre la escoba, quería volar tan alto como pudiese. Allí donde las miradas de lástima no pudiesen alcanzarle.

Entraron a la tienda de Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch, Sirius le puso un brazo sobre su hombro y le empezó a mostrar todas las escobas que le parecían adecuadas para un niño de su edad. A Harry le encantaba ir con su padrino, siempre le miraba con cariño y le daba abrazos, pero nunca miradas de pena.

En la tienda no estaban solos y poco a poco el pequeño fue escuchando cortos susurros que la gente ni parecía querer ocultar; «Dicen que es el último alfa de la familia Black», «Que desperdicio de alfa, debería encontrar una buena pareja y liderar su casa. Como se ha hecho siempre», «Su familia le repudió. Qué vergüenza»… Cuando alzó la mirada y vio el rostro de Sirius supo que el mayor también lo había escuchado todo, apretaba sus labios en un intento de contener su rabia.

―Vámonos Harry, le diré a Remus que te compre la más rápida ―Hizo un intento de sonrisa pícara a su ahijado, pero se notó forzada.

―¿Me compras un helado? ―y esta vez Sirius sí que sonrió con sinceridad.

―Por supuesto cachorro.

Harry entendió que había cosas que escapaban a su entendimiento, que lo que fuese _alfa_ y _omega_ dañaban mucho a su padrino. Sabía que si se lo preguntaba no se lo contaría así que ese día mientras comía un helado de vainilla decidió que se lo preguntaría a su tío Remus.

Apenas unos días después Harry se había quedado sólo con Remus en casa, éste estaba corrigiendo los trabajos de sus alumnos de Hogwarts en el despacho. Levantó su mirada de los papeles y miró al menor que no estaba muy seguro de cómo empezar.

―¿Qué ocurre Harry?

―He estado escuchando a gente hablar sobre alfas y omegas ―Harry vio como el rostro del mayor borraba su sonrisa―. Me preguntaba qué son.

―¿De dónde sacas eso? ―se acomodó en la silla y suspiró―. Creo que no soy el más adecuado para explicarte…

―Él no querrá contármelo ―rebatió Harry algo nervioso―, su hermano ―no siguió. Empezaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea preguntar.

―Tienes razón ―Remus le indicó que se sentase. El castaño se levantó y, mientras buscaba un libro que parecía estar muy bien escondido, empezó a explicar lo que el pequeño quería saber―. Podría contarte toda la historia pero creo que para eso están los libros ―encontró un pequeño libro bastante desgastado y se lo entregó―. En resumen, hace muchos años los magos se entremezclaron con otras especies como los hombres lobos y los veelas para poder sobrevivir y de aquella época quedan restos en la esencia de los magos. La mayoría de magos se dividen en alfas, betas y omegas, casi todos los magos nacen siendo betas, es decir, no tienen nada distinto en sus cuerpos y sus sentidos son como el de los muggles, pero los alfas y omegas no.

―Sirius es un alfa ―no era una pregunta y Remus se sintió muy incómodo.

―Lo es ―no servía de nada ocultarlo por más tiempo. Remus hablaría con Sirius para que supiese lo que le había contado al menor―. Los alfas son fuertes físicamente, su magia también lo es y suelen imponer con su sola presencia. Puede que todavía seas pequeño para entenderlo ―se rio el castaño. Harry frunció el ceño sabiendo que algo de razón tenía―. Los alfas suelen nacer en las familias sangre pura, ellos se encargan de que sea así, y aunque ahora no les cuesta tanto tener hijos, antes sí que era difícil que tuviesen herederos. Además tienen la capacidad de marcar a un omega ―Harry sintió un hormigueo en el estómago, parecía que ahora podría entender mejor lo que le pasó al hermano de su padrino. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Sirius llorando mientras miraba esa bufanda de Slytherin que guardaba al fondo de su armario―. Cuando un alfa muerde físicamente en el cuello o hace una marca con magia sobre un omega un lazo muy fuerte les une. Muchos lo llaman _vínculo_.

―Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué les marcan?

―Buena pregunta, los omega y los alfas desprenden un aroma ―Remus creía que lo que iba a contar no era adecuado para un niño de diez años―. Digamos que a los alfas les gusta mucho el olor de los omegas y cuando lo marcan es para que sea su pareja.

―Entonces ―Harry jugueteó con sus dedos. Seguía sin saber porque alguien se mataría para quitarse esa marca―, ¿lo pueden hacer si el omega no quiere?

―La mayoría de las veces los omegas no dan su consentimiento ―dijo Sirius. Estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta del despacho. Remus se sobresaltó un poco al igual que Harry―. Viven obligados a estar atados a alguien que no aman. A lo largo de la historia los omegas sangre pura han sido los amantes de los alfas, han tenido los hijos de alfas sangre pura y muchas veces separados de esos niños que eran mostrados ante el mundo como los hijos de dos alfas. O simplemente, los hijos de los omegas eran tratados como meros bastardos, sin tener derecho al reconocimiento de la familia del alfa. Para un omega es imposible deshacerse del vínculo ―Sirius miraba al suelo y su expresión era devastadora. Harry solo pudo levantarse y correr para abrazar a su padrino.

―Lo siento ―dijo Harry llorando. Desde que sus padres ya no estaban todo le afectaba más. Lloraba con demasiada facilidad para su gusto―. No debí preguntar.

―Tranquilo cachorro ―le besó la coronilla al pequeño―. Regulus decidió terminar con esa unión del único modo en el que lo podía hacer. Ojalá hubiese podido matar al bastardo de…

―¡Sirius! ―le acalló Remus―. Todavía es un niño.

―Lo sé ―bufó. Se arrodilló hasta la altura de Harry―. No te preocupes por todo eso, hay muy pocos alfas y omegas, así que puede que no conozcas a muchos en tu vida.

―Vale ―se secó las lágrimas y sin que su padrino se diese cuenta se escondió el pequeño libro debajo del jersey. Remus lo vio, pero no dijo nada.

Harry hubiese querido que su padrino le hubiese contado más. Que le contase cómo era Regulus de pequeño, cómo supo que era un alfa, si alguna vez había marcado a alguien y decenas de respuestas más. Sirius ya había hablado más de lo que creía que hablaría, y el tiempo muchas veces se encarga de aclarar nuestras preguntas.

 _Y algunas respuestas simplemente se experimentaban._

Harry había escondido el libro sobre la historia de los alfas, betas y omegas tan bien que cuando apenas lo había empezado a leer las vivencias del día a día le habían hecho aparcar su enorme curiosidad.

Había aprendido a volar con tanta rapidez que su padrino le había estado regalando todo lo que pidiese, no es que Harry fuese caprichoso sino más bien lo contrario, pero amaba ver a su padrino feliz y al parecer hacerle regalos era de lo que más le gustaba.

Adoraba la familia atípica que hacían su padrino, su tío Remus y él, ellos no eran pareja pero a veces se comportaban como si lo fuesen y eso divertía mucho a Harry. Remus era comprensivo y le regañaba cuando prefería salir con su escoba en vez de estudiar, como alguna vez en el pasado había hecho su madre. Por otra parte, Sirius siempre le animaba a hacer locuras y a que se divirtiese. Sus padres habían sido los mejores que se pudiesen tener pero habían muerto y sabía que tenía que aprender a vivir sin verles más que en fotografías.

El amor de Remus y Sirius le calmaban y le ayudaban a seguir.

Los días pasaban, llegó su carta de Hogwarts y con ella el trajín de comprar libros, ropa y una lechuza para el inicio del curso. Todo estaba tranquilo en el Callejón Diagon a pesar de estar bastante lleno de magos y todo parecía ir bien hasta que llegaron a la tienda de Madam Malkin. Sirius había ido a elegir una lechuza, quería sorprender a Harry, y por eso fue Remus quien acompañó al pequeño a por sus túnicas.

Harry solía vestirse con ropas muggles pues Remus también las usaban con regularidad, el pequeño había notado que a Remus no le gustaba mucho dejarse ver por sitios frecuentados por magos. Así que aquella era de las pocas veces que había ido a comprar ropa al Callejón Diagón.

Al entrar a la tienda una mujer mayor y bastante simpática les dirigió a lo que parecía ser los probadores, una vez allí tomó las medidas del pequeño mientras Remus salía a leer una carta que parecía ser del director Dumbledore. Harry no estaba muy cómodo allí solo mientras hacía como que prestaba atención a la mujer, así que tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando la mujer se excusó para ir a atender a otros clientes pues la campanilla de la puerta principal había sonado.

Apenas Madam Malkin desapareció a través de una cortina rojiza dejándole solo, Harry pudo notar un suave olor que parecía flotar en el aire. Era tan dulce y agradable que sonrió sin querer, « ¿Por qué un olor me hace sonreír así? » No se paró a contestar a la pregunta que rondaba por su mente, pero tampoco entendía por qué su cuerpo se movía solo buscando la fuente de ese olor, venía de detrás de la misma cortina por la que había desaparecido la dueña de la tienda, y sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigió a ella.

No tuvo que dar ni dos pasos cuando alguien apareció desde detrás de la cortina roja. Era un niño de su misma edad, de cabellos imposiblemente rubios y precioso ojos grises, que se quedó parado mirándole.

―Yo… ―empezó a hablar pero su titubeo hizo que se sonrojara.

―Hueles a flores ―dijo Harry sin pensar. Aquel niño sonrió ampliamente y el corazón de Harry latió con fuerza. Se sonrojó y empezó a notar como el olor era cada vez más fuerte.

―Tú también ―susurró mientras se acercaba.

Harry se sintió nervioso, algo no estaba bien y su cuerpo se inquietaba, una pequeña voz en su mente gritaba que huyera pero al mismo tiempo sus brazos empezaron a elevarse. Antes de siquiera poder hacer nada el niño rubio le estaba abrazando.

―¿Q-qué? ―articuló.

―¿A qué flor hueles? ―preguntó mientras enterraba su nariz en el cuello de Harry.

―Nunca la había olido antes ―contestó un par de segundos después. Una risa cantarina brotó del niño rubio.

Harry se había abrazado fuertemente al niño sin percatarse y se estremeció al poder hacer lo mismo que el rubio, enterrar la nariz en su cuello. Ese olor le embriagaba, apenas podía pensar y cuando el otro niño se separó y se acercó a sus labios no se lo impidió. Fue apenas un suave roce de labios, algo inocente y dulce.

Una promesa no pronunciada pero sellada.

Aquello fue el inicio de todo. El inicio de todas sus respuestas.

―Me llamo Draco ―dijo casi sobre sus labios.

El pelinegro iba a decir su nombre cuando un preocupado Remus apareció, parecía muy nervioso y su expresión era muy seria.

―¡Harry! ―los pequeños se separaron rápidamente y Remus cogió del brazo a Harry―. Ya tenemos tus túnicas, tenemos que reunirnos con Sirius ―le dijo mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la tienda. Lo más lejos posible del otro niño.

Una vez alejados y antes de que se reunieran con Sirius, Remus se paró y miró fijamente a Harry. El pequeño estaba ruborizado e inconscientemente seguía dirigiendo su mirada hacia la tienda. «Esto no puede ser» se dijo a sí mismo el castaño. Como hombre lobo que era su olfato era más sensible y también había sido consciente del olor que desprendían los niños.

No le dijo nada a Sirius creyendo que si volvía a pasar entonces sí que tendrían que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Lo que no se esperaba es que justo antes del inicio del curso Snape apareciese en la casa de Godric's Hollow, despejando sus dudas y confirmando lo que no quería creer.

―¿Está Black en casa? ―preguntó el profesor de pociones.

―Sí ―contestó Remus.

―No me gusta tratar con él pero creo que esto es algo que le incumbe, y mucho. ―Justo en ese momento Sirius bajaba con Harry, los dos habían terminado de hacer la maleta del menor.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―gruñó Black.

―Cálmate Sirius ―advirtió el castaño―. Harry este es el profesor Snape ―le presentó―, ha venido a hacerte un par de preguntas.

―¿A qué viene todo…?

―Mi ahijado ha conocido al joven Potter ― miró con dureza a Sirius―, se han reconocido.

―No es posible ―susurró Sirius. Harry se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

Remus intentó tranquilizar al pequeño sentándole en la silla más próxima y le acarició los brazos con suavidad. Harry le miró preocupado, estaba seguro que algo había hecho mal.

―Harry mírame ―le acarició las mejillas―. ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste al niño rubio en la tienda de Madam Malkin? Necesitamos saberlo, es por tu bien.

―Él olía a flores ―susurró, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. No quería mirar a nadie ni tampoco que viesen su rostro―. Me puse nervioso porque quería que se acercara y me abrazó. Me sentí feliz.

―¿Qué es el renacuajo Malfoy? ―preguntó con amargura Sirius.

―Alfa ―respondió―. Existe la posibilidad de que Potter sea beta pero debemos hacerle la prueba.

Sirius se acercó a Harry y extendió la mano del pequeño para que la palma de su mano estuviese hacia arriba. Susurró unas palabras en otro idioma y en la piel del pequeño apareció al principio un símbolo con espirales para acto seguido convertirse en una letra griega, (Ω). Era un omega. A Sirius se le paró el corazón, miró con angustia a Harry y sólo pudo abrazarlo susurrando un «No puede ser» que el pequeño oyó.

―Todavía no ha llegado a la pubertad así que no tendrá los periodos de celo hasta más adelante ―explicaba Severus a Remus―. He acallado a Draco y me encargaré de las pociones para enmascarar su aroma y, cuando llegue el momento, también de las pociones inhibidoras del celo.

―Muchas gracias Severus ―el castaño estaba abrumado por eso la ayuda del pocionista era un gran alivio.

―Lo hago por Lily ―contestó, como si necesitase justificarse―. En Hogwarts debes vigilarlo.

Remus asintió. Sirius dejó de abrazar al pequeño para mirarle a los ojos con decisión.

―Para todos serás un beta, como tus padres ―le explicó―. Vivirás como quieras y elegirás a quien quieras amar. Nosotros te ayudaremos pero debes alejarte de Draco Malfoy.

―Siriu… ―Remus no veía bien lo que su amigo le decía al pequeño, lo estaba asustando.

―¡No! ―Le acalló. Severus escuchaba intentando no hacerse notar―. Harry no se mezclará con él. Puede que no lo entendáis pero es lo mejor para los dos.

El profesor de pociones salió de la casa sin dar su opinión y sin querer saber más. Tendría que hablar con Draco y parar sus fantasías porque estaba claro que aquello no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos niños.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NdA:** Hace varios años que no publico nada, antes estaba en otra página y otro fandom, por eso estoy emocionada por publicar este fic (mi primer fic Drarry). ¿Qué decís? ¿Continúo? Agradecería con todo mi corazón opiniones, comentarios y ánimos. Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos la semana que viene con el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2 Alfa

**NdA:** muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios a Adnere, Sakura-Selene, Yiohtan, La otaku que lee libros (y su bff :3), AlizzSFG, Darkmoon10 y Guest. Espero que os guste cómo va tomando forma la historia. Disfrutad~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- Alfa**

Draco creció como todo heredero sangre pura. Desde pequeño se le enseñó el valor del linaje y lo importante que era ser el cabeza de familia. Era un _alfa_ , lo sabía desde que tenía memoria, y se esperaba de él que fuese intachable. «Un digno heredero para los Malfoy» como solían decirle.

A medida que Draco crecía fue descubriendo que esa fachada de perfección, que todas las familias sangre pura mostraban, estaba llena de manchas. Manchas de engaños, manchas de traición, manchas de desprecio, manchas de sangre… Porque cuando pudo leer sobre sus antepasados no sólo se sorprendió de las proezas que hicieron sino mucho más de sus vergüenzas. Violaciones, bastardos, amantes, suicidios y duelos que terminaban con muertes eran solo una parte de los muchos escándalos del pasado de los sangre pura.

Ser un alfa suponía que sería fuerte, que su poder sería grande, que sería respetado y que podría reclamar a alguien (si este era omega) como suyo. Pero todo ello conllevaba que también eran débiles ante el celo de un omega, perdían el juicio ante su aroma, podían marcarlo como suyo en contra de su voluntad y destrozarle la vida. Draco no entendía muy bien todo aquello la primera vez que lo escuchó porque no había despertado su esencia, todavía no era capaz de notar el olor ni de alfas, de betas ni de omegas, pero tenía miedo.

 _Miedo de volverse un salvaje como parecían ser la mayoría de los alfas_.

Fue a la edad de siete años cuando vio los estragos de un vínculo roto y supo que no deseaba formar parte de aquello. Su padre, el orgulloso y gran Lucius Malfoy había marcado a un omega hacía años, antes de casarse con su madre (que era una alfa), y tan grande tuvo que ser la agonía de ese omega que decidió suicidarse.

Esto lo supo más tarde, pero sin saberlo en ese momento vio las consecuencias.

Recordaba que esa noche mientras cenaban su padre rompió el silencio cuando dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Un grito sobrehumano y espeluznante que erizó la piel de Narcisa y Draco al instante. Draco miró a su padre sintiendo su corazón palpitar en su garganta.

―¿Te encuentras bien querido? ―preguntó Narcisa mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su marido.

Draco vio como de los ojos de su padre no dejaban de brotar lágrimas y su rostro se contraía de puro dolor. Fue la primera vez que lo vio llorar y fue tan impactante que al pequeño no le salieron las palabras ni para preguntarle qué le ocurría.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó Lucius a la nada, su mirada perdida intentando entender de donde provenía aquel inmenso dolor que le desbordaba―. No… No… ―Repetía una y otra vez. Se cogió del pecho y gritó con rabia.

Narcisa estaba asustada y Draco se sobresaltaba con cada grito que escuchaba.

―¡Dobby! ―el elfo apareció y antes siquiera de que hiciera una reverencia a su ama, Narcisa le ordenó―. Acuesta a Draco ahora mismo.

Lo último que vio el pequeño fue a su madre abrazar a su padre.

Lucius Malfoy estaba totalmente destrozado.

Desde esa noche el mayor de los Malfoy nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Nunca se recuperaría completamente. Esa noche Lucius entró en un estado parecido al coma y fue instalado en una de las habitaciones más cómodas y cálidas de la mansión.

Draco le visitaba todos los días, se traía sus juguetes o sus libros y se distraía a su lado. Su mayor miedo era que su padre no volviese a despertar y cada vez que se sentía muy nervioso se acercaba para asegurarse que seguía respirando.

De vez en cuando su madre le regañaba por no salir a que le diese el aire y otras veces su padrino Severus le acompañaba contándole cosas que pasaban en Hogwarts. Así los meses fueron pasando. Draco no se atrevía a preguntar el por qué su padre estaba en aquel estado así que se sorprendió cuando su madre pareció ver prudente darle las respuestas. Narcisa sabía que el niño más pronto que tarde querría descubrirlo.

―Dragón deja a Severus con tu padre y ven conmigo un momento ―el niño acostumbrado a las órdenes de su madre la siguió viendo que se dirigían al jardín. El jardín era territorio de Narcisa, era ahí donde se refugiaba y entretenía, parecía encontrar paz cuidando de las hermosas flores que adornaban toda la propiedad―. ¿Sabes por qué quiero hablar contigo?

―¿Es sobre padre? ―se aventuró el pequeño.

―Correcto ―acarició el suave pelo de su hijo―, tu padre no está enfermo. Lo que le ocurre tiene que ver con un vínculo.

―¿Un vínculo con quién? ―Draco sabía lo que era, aunque no sabía cómo funcionaba del todo.

―Eso no es importante ―cortó―. Esa persona ha muerto, si un alfa tiene un vínculo con un omega y éste muere puede llegar a morir también.

―¡¿Padre va a morir?! ―se asustó el pequeño que aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

―No lo sabemos cariño ―se puso a la altura del pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente―. Tienes que ser fuerte mi dragón y recordar que no debes hacer lo mismo que tu padre. Si marcas a alguien puedes deshacer el vínculo cuando la relación sea inservible, recuérdalo.

La frialdad en aquellas palabras impresionó al pequeño, su madre solía ser muy cariñosa con él y también cuando hablaba de su marido. Draco asintió, Narcisa le dijo que podía volver con su padre y él corrió hacia la habitación, no quería que su madre le viese llorar.

Severus siempre tachado de ser un hombre duro y poco sensible (una coraza que él mismo había creado después de tantas vivencias dolorosas) sólo dejaba entrever su amabilidad con el pequeño de los Malfoy. Así que cuando el niño entró llorando lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, Draco entendía el gesto y se abrazó a su padrino.

―Creía que los Malfoys no lloraban delante de sus invitados ―picó el mayor―. Dime qué ocurre.

―No entiendo lo que ha pasado ―hipó entre lágrimas―. Madre me ha dicho que padre está así porque se ha roto su vínculo con un omega. Que padre podría haber cortado el vínculo antes y esto no hubiese pasado.

―Mañana te traeré más libros al respecto ―se separó del pequeño y le miró con decisión―. Nunca dejes que los demás te digan cómo pensar. Debes formar una opinión por ti mismo y para ello debes informarte.

―¿Y así lo entenderé? ―preguntó esperanzado.

―Eres un niño ―frunció el ceño― tardarás unos años en entender cómo funciona el mundo. Además de experimentar en tu propia piel lo que es ser un alfa ―secó las lágrimas del menor―. Así que por ahora esperemos que Lucius despierte.

Severus no quiso profundizar más en el tema y simplemente distrajo al pequeño.

Desde entonces Draco se impregnó de textos que explicaban los comportamientos de los alfas, los betas y los omegas. Y también se nutrió de relatos antiguos sobre amores imposibles, de tragedias y de amores verdaderos.

Leyó todo lo que pudiese serle de ayuda, sabiendo que muchos conceptos y explicaciones no eran claros y que tendría que esperar a saber con su propia experiencia cómo funcionaba el mundo.

Debía confesar que siendo todavía pequeño no le gustaba cuando los textos eran técnicos y difíciles de entender, así que la mayor parte del tiempo leía relatos como _La pareja destinada_. Una leyenda que decía que si un alfa y un omega olían igual y con la misma intensidad para el otro significaba que el destino te había puesto en el camino a tu pareja perfecta. Si se creaba un vínculo con tu pareja predestinada los dos eran capaces de sentir lo que sentía el otro, además sus aromas no se esparcían y solo se deseaban entre ellos. Draco soñaba en secreto poder vivir algo tan intenso y hermoso como eso.

Lucius Malfoy despertó casi un año después, su cuerpo se había desmejorado a pesar de los cuidados más caros y con los mejores expertos, pero parecía estar sano, excepto porque no podía hablar. Los medimagos no entendían el por qué pero lo atribuyeron a que cuando se rompía un vínculo las consecuencias eran impredecibles y sin causa aparente, por lo tanto, no había forma de curarlo.

A partir de ese momento Lucius se enclaustró en casa, su mujer estaba resentida con él y por lo que Draco fue entendiendo con el tiempo su padre le había ocultado la existencia de aquel vínculo. Por el bien de la familia Lucius dejó de ir a las reuniones sociales, siempre iba Narcisa en su nombre y a ojos del resto de los magos el mayor de los Malfoy estaba gravemente enfermo.

Nadie podía saber que un alfa de una familia tan importante tenía secuelas físicas por un vínculo roto, que obviamente no era por su mujer. Hubiese sido un escándalo.

Con los años, sobre los pequeños hombros de Draco fueron depositándose expectativas cada vez más altas, debía ser mucho mejor que su padre (que era una deshonra para la familia) y Draco nunca les defraudó, nunca se salió de lo establecido, hasta que conoció a Harry.

El pequeño de los Malfoy había ido con su madre a la tienda de Madam Malkin para comprar las túnicas más costosas que pudiesen encontrar. Como su madre decía: «Lo mejor para mi único hijo». No era la primera vez que iba así que la dueña de la tienda ya tenía sus medidas, sólo debían elegir las telas y eso se lo dejaba a su madre. Aprovechando que las dos mujeres estaban enfrascadas con las telas, el rubio fue a echar un vistazo por otra parte de la tienda. Y justo en ese instante lo olió.

Era imposible que lo estuviese imaginando porque ya había empezado a notar los olores de otros alfas, pero esta vez el olor era mucho más fuerte. Era tan dulce, olía a _esas_ flores, olía igual que él.

Apenas un par de meses antes su madre le había dicho que ya se apreciaba su olor y le había mostrado esas pequeñas flores de pétalos blancos que se hacían amarillas hacia el interior. Le había dicho que su aroma era muy parecido al de esas flores y podía jurar que olía ese perfume en ese mismo instante.

Sin importarle lo que encontrase siguió el aroma, se escabulló a los vestidores pasando por delante de un hombre que parecía algo distraído leyendo una nota, y apartó una cortina roja para, al fin, encontrarle.

Su respiración se cortó al verle, era tan _bonito_. Un chico de su misma edad, con el cabello negro algo alborotado y con unos ojos preciosos que no podía dejar de mirar. Había fantaseado con encontrarlo pero nunca imaginó que sería tan pronto.

―Yo…― no sabía qué decirle y estaba titubeando, él _nunca_ titubeaba.

―Hueles a flores ―dijo el niño. Draco sonrió tanto como pudo, aquel niño de ojos increíblemente verdes tenía una voz muy agradable. Draco podía notar como el olor se intensificaba. Se estaban llamando.

―Tú también ―susurró. No quería resistirse al impulso de tocarle así que se acercó a él.

Notaba que el niño estaba algo nervioso pero estaba seguro que deseaba el contacto tanto como él. Le abrazó y se sintió en el paraíso, nunca había sentido esa calidez ni ese aroma, que ahora que podía olisquearlo mejor tenía un toque a vainilla.

―¿Qué? ―articuló el otro. Draco se sentía tan feliz, pero quería comprobar algo.

―¿A qué flor hueles? ―preguntó mientras enterraba su nariz en su cuello.

―Nunca la había olido antes ―contestó. Draco rio, debía haberlo sabido, el olor que tenían era de una flor tropical ¿qué probabilidades había de que la hubiese visto u olido alguna vez? Muy pocas o casi nulas.

Draco sintió como le abrazaba con la misma fuerza que él y notó el cosquilleo que le recorrió la columna cuando el pelinegro hizo lo mismo que él. Le estaba olisqueando, estaba seguro de que lo disfrutaba tanto como él. Pero Draco quería más, no quería separarse de él pero necesitaba besarle, necesitaba trasmitirle lo que estaba sintiendo. Fue apenas un roce de labios, algo inocente e íntimo, suficiente para que Draco supiera que estaba enamorado. Sentía como algo en su interior gritaba de felicidad, como todo lo que deseaba se resumía en el chico que tenía delante. Nunca sentiría eso por nadie más, lo sabía.

Aquello fue el inicio de todo. El inicio de su amor destinado.

―Me llamo Draco ―dijo casi sobre sus labios. El rubio sabía que había sido maleducado no presentarse antes, pero nunca era tarde.

El pelinegro iba a decir su nombre cuando el hombre castaño que había visto antes entró bastante nervioso.

―¡Harry! ―los niños se separaron rápidamente y el hombre tomó el brazo de Harry. Al menos ya sabía su nombre―. Ya tenemos tus túnicas, tenemos que reunirnos con Sirius ―le dijo mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la tienda. Lo más lejos posible de él.

Por unos largos minutos Draco no se movió, sentía que le habían arrebatado el mejor momento de su corta vida. Sentía rabia, sus puños se apretaron y su esencia alfa parecía estar reclamando a su pareja. Al percatarse de ello intentó recapacitar, nadie le estaba haciendo nada, tenía que calmarse.

Sería más difícil controlarse de lo que creía. Fue lo primero que entendió de su condición alfa.

Salió en busca de su madre. No le contó nada, ni siquiera cuando le preguntó porque estaba tan sonrojado porque sabía que ella no lo entendería.

Draco creía que podría guardar el secreto pero su padrino le conocía y sabía que algo le hacía mucha ilusión, y no sólo era por ir a Hogwarts. Así que cuando estuvo a solas, el mayor intentó averiguarlo.

―Deja de sonreír así, me dan escalofríos ―el pequeño rio y miró a su padrino―. ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

―No veo el por qué ―le gustaba hablar con su padrino, era con el único con el que podía ser él mismo.

―Pequeño arrogante ―le miró inquisitivo―. Suéltalo.

Draco dudó, no estaba muy seguro de contare lo sucedido. ―He conocido a mi pareja predestinada ―confesó algo avergonzado.

―Tienes demasiados pájaros en la cabeza ―Severus no creía que lo que decía el niño fuese posible, eso no era para nada frecuente y tampoco a tan temprana edad.

―¡Es cierto! Pensaba que tú me creerías ―hizo un mohín. El mayor hizo como que volvía a concentrarse en la poción que preparaba―. Lo vi en la tienda de Madame Malkin, es un chico ―se sonrojó―, ¿no es raro que sea un chico?

―Sabes que eso no importa ―le apoyó para que continuara. Draco asintió y siguió.

―Es de mi misma altura, seguro que tiene mi edad ―abrió los ojos como platos―. Irá a Hogwarts conmigo, ¿qué haré cuando le vea? Espero que Harry vaya a Slytherin conmigo ―Severus le miró interrogante.

―¿Cómo se llama ese niño? ―inquirió.

―El hombre que iba con él le llamó Harry ―Draco le extrañó que mostrase interés.

―¿Cómo es físicamente? ―Severus necesitaba confirmar algo. Si estaba en lo correcto debía avisar a Lupin porque estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos cabezas huecas le había hecho la prueba al hijo de Lily.

―Tiene el pelo negro y sus ojos eran verdes ―sonrió―, adoro _ese_ color.

―Maldita sea ―Severus cogió su varita y se dispuso a salir de casa―. Quiero que no se lo cuentes a nadie, todo lo que me acabas de decir debe quedar entre nosotros ―ordenó el mayor.

―¿Qué pasa padrino? ―el niño estaba en alerta, todo atisbo de felicidad parecía haberse evaporado.

―No salgas de aquí hasta que vuelva ―y se marchó.

Draco esperó a su padrino mientras repasaba mentalmente si había dicho algo inapropiado. Sabía que se había entusiasmado y que a su padrino le molestaba que fuese tan soñador (y más con el tema amoroso), pero igualmente estaba seguro de no haber dicho nada extraño.

Por otro lado Severus se sintió mal, su amiga Lily era una beta al igual que James Potter, aunque la probabilidad de tener hijos alfas u omegas para un sagre pura era más alta, el haber tenido su hijo con una sangre muggle debería haber casi anulado la probabilidad. Nadie hubiese siquiera pensado en hacerle la prueba al pequeño Potter. Estaba claro que se habían confiado.

Una vez en casa de Lupin y Black, había sido testigo del descubrimiento de la esencia del pequeño y de cómo el padrino de Harry maldecía aquella situación. No podía culparlo, pero proteger a Harry ocultando algo que formaba parte de él no le traería nada bueno.

Salió después de hablar seriamente con Lupin, porque no permitiría que nadie hiriese al pequeño de Lily por mucho que también fuese hijo del cabrón de Potter. Además también era alguien importante para su ahijado.

Hablando de su ahijado… debía informarle adecuadamente de la situación.

Cuando volvió a casa vio a su ahijado inmerso en uno de sus tomos sobre pociones curativas. Severus suspiró, no tenía muy claro cómo explicarle la situación. Se sentó y señaló la otra silla para que Draco se sentara.

―Ese niño ―le miró intentando ser algo más cálido―, Harry Potter se acaba de enterar que es un omega.

Draco frunció el ceño. ―¿Cómo es posible? Si es un Potter deberían…

―Es mestizo ―sentenció. Draco se extrañó mucho―, su madre era hija de muggles, la posibilidad de que un mestizo sea omega es casi nula. Y no creo que le hayan hablado mucho sobre los alfas, betas y omegas.

―Entiendo ―comprendió y esperó a que su padrino continuase.

―Eso no es todo. Vive con su padrino, Sirius Black ―suspiró―. El hermano de Sirius fue el omega que tu padre marcó ―Severus estaba seguro que no debería estar contándole aquello, no era su secreto, pero el único modo de que Draco entendiese la gravedad del asunto era revelándolo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó desconcertado.

―¡Se suicidó! ―espetó― se suicidó para no seguir atado a tu padre y ahora apareces tú persiguiendo a su ahijado. Y no sé si sabe lo de la pareja destinado, esperemos que no.

Draco se quedó mortificado, aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿Cómo se había enredado todo de ese modo?―¿Qué voy a hacer? ― preguntó angustiado.

―No va a dejar que te le acerques ―sentenció―. Debes olvidarte de él por ahora.

―No puedo ―susurró―. Ya no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

―Harry no va a entrar en celo hasta dentro de unos años ―explicó―. Ocultará su aroma con pociones y se hará pasar por un beta. Actualmente es lo mejor, no entiende los peligros que hay al ser omega.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer? ―se rindió. Sentía tanta rabia, casi no había hablado con él y ya lo sentía tan lejos.

―No te voy a engañar ―endureció su voz―, le alimentaran con odio. Black ha visto la peor vida que puede llevar un omega y eso lo ha enloquecido. En la escuela tienes suerte de que esté Lupin, es como su otro padrino. Puede que con el tiempo todo se vea de otro modo y puedas acercarte a él. Pero por ahora deberías ignorar su existencia.

―¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ―Draco miraba al suelo derrotado―. Yo no he hecho nada… no quiero hacerle daño. Nunca lo haría.

―Todavía no le has hecho daño ―puso su mano sobre el pequeño hombro―. Debes saber que cuando entre en celo todo va a ser mucho más complicado. Para los dos.

―Quiero ocultar mi aroma ―sentenció Draco―. Leí que si el alfa al que debes unirte retrasa su entrada a la pubertad su omega también lo hará, si mi celo se retrasa el suyo también lo hará.

―No es algo seguro pero podemos probarlo ―dudó antes de seguir hablando―. Sabes que eso significa que… con tu aroma vas a neutralizar tu libido, llegado el momento natural de apareamiento no tendrás ganas de acostarte con nadie hasta que dejes de tomar la poción.

―Eso ahora no importa, no quiero a nadie que no sea él―gruñó―. Pero juro que cuando llegue el momento no dejaré que Harry se empareje con nadie ―declaró, aunque sin estar seguro de quién hablaba; él o su esencia alfa.

Severus sonrió. ―La posesividad de un alfa, qué encantador.

Severus juraría que la inocencia que siempre veía en los ojos de su ahijado se apagó un poco ese mismo día.

Draco lloró todo lo que nunca creyó posible cuando se encontró solo, algo en su interior le decía que no iba a ser fácil estar con Harry. Su historia de amor verdadero definitivamente no sería como había soñado.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **NdA:** ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Ahora ya sabéis quién era el alfa de Regulus u,u ¿qué os ha parecido mini Draco alfa? Por ahora es muy inocente peeeeeero ya veremos cómo crece xD

Debo aclarar que este es un LongFic, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 5 y actualizaré los jueves. Estos dos capítulos son para introducirnos en la trama, el próximo va de sus primeros años en Hogwarts y luego ya empieza la historia de lo que les va pasando y como su relación va cambiando. Me encanta cómo esta historia está en mi mente y voy a encargarme de escribirla lo mejor que pueda.

 **Respuestas:**

Adnere: me alegra que te guste tanto mi forma de explicar la historia como la historia misma. Por supuesto que debe tener consecuencias marcar a alguien, una de las cosas que no me suelen gustar de los mangas del omegaverse es que una vez marcados los omegas se enamoran y los alfas que en un principio los habían marcado sólo porque estaban excitados también se enamoren. Para mí eso no tiene sentido, puede que te marquen por un arrebato o por amor pero pueden hacerlo sin consentimiento del omega y eso acarrea consecuencias,como pasa con Regulus y Lucius. Gracias por comentar cariñin, yo también te quiero y tus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, espero que te siga gustando la continuación ;)

AlizzSFG: Claro que lo continuaré, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, me hace feliz y espero quete siga gustando el fic a medida que avanza. Un abrazo.

Darkmoon10: Este capítulo ha sido lo mismo que lo anterior pero con Draco espero que también te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo.

Guest: Sí que hay otros fics aunque no se diga que sean de omegaverse pero de temática veela o del estilo se parecen mucho, pero yo me quiero centrar un poco en las partes que me gustan del omegaverse y crear una buena historia de amor. Gracias por comentar, un abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts

**NdA:** Muchas gracias por las lecturas, favoritos, follows y, sobre todo, muchas gracias por los comentarios de AlizzSFG, Adnere, La otaku que lee libros (y su bff ;3), Yiohtan, Guest y jess Granger, un beso enorme para vosotros. Espero que os guste el capítulo, disfrutad~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 3- Hogwarts**

Harry tomó las pociones diarias para enmascarar su aroma. Los adultos de su entorno creían que debía hacerlo y él estaba demasiado conmocionado para digerir lo ocurrido, y mucho menos para saber qué debía hacer. Desde que había descubierto que era un omega su padrino Sirius se había encargado de hacerle mil y una advertencias sin explicarle muy bien su situación, Remus parecía estar bastante descontento con aquello pero no quería enfrentarse a su amigo, así que prefirió guardarse sus opiniones hasta ver cómo iban las cosas en Hogwarts, donde él ayudaría a Harry.

Una de las cosas que Harry tuvo que cambiar en su mente fue cuando conoció a Draco. Aquel encuentro en Madame Malkin pasó de ser un recuerdo emocionante y bonito a ser el momento en el que un alfa le había reconocido y se había interesado en él. A raíz de todo lo sucedido Harry pasó los días que quedaban hasta empezar Hogwarts nervioso, no sólo por el hecho de empezar en la escuela mágica sino por cómo sería volver a ver al menor de los Malfoy.

El día del temido encuentro llegó. Remus se había ido antes a la escuela para instalarse y por ese motivo sólo Sirius le acompañó hasta el andén 9 y ¾.

―Recuerda escribirme para contarme en qué casa te seleccionan ―le revolvió el cabello a su ahijado que sonrió ante el gesto―. Aunque algo me dice que ya lo sé.

―Te escribiré siempre que pueda ―miró a su lechuza Hedwig, regalo de su padrino, y le sonrió ―. Tengo que subir ya.

Se dieron un largo abrazo y se despidieron con promesas de seguir en contacto. Para Sirius era duro tener que dejarle marchar ahora, sabiendo que en la escuela él no podría aconsejarle ni protegerle, pero sabía que Remus se encargaría.

Harry subió al tren y, tan pronto como lo hizo, maldijo su mala suerte. Al levantar la vista vio como Draco caminaba por el pasillo en su dirección, iba sonriendo acompañado por otros chicos y parecían estar buscando un camarote vacío. Cuando estuvo cerca de Harry le miró apenas unos segundos, su expresión se tensó un poco y simplemente pasó de largo. Harry dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que retenía en sus pulmones y miró hacia atrás, por donde se alejaban. Podía jurar que no había olido nada, su aroma no estaba.

Decidido a no pensar más en ello, caminó y buscó un camarote donde sentarse, cuando encontró uno en el que sólo había un chico pelirrojo se sentó con él. Pocos minutos después entró una niña de pelo castaño alborotado y durante el viaje supo que eran unos chicos estupendos. Se presentaron, hablaron un poco de la escuela y comieron golosinas entre charla y charla. Por primera vez en días Harry se había olvidado de los alfas y de los omegas, había dejado de ser _algo raro_ a ser normal. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger le hacían sentir un niño más a punto de empezar una vida escolar llena de aventuras. Quería hacer muchas cosas y no dejaría que ser _lo que era_ lo estropease.

Cuando se detuvo el Expreso, tuvieron que remar a bordo de un bote para atravesar el lago, para así vislumbrar por primera vez aquel que sería su hogar durante los próximos meses; Hogwarts.

El castillo impresionaba por la magnificencia de su construcción, era tan grande que a Harry le hacía sentir que no sólo él era pequeño sino también sus problemas. Aquel castillo tenía algo que lo hacía especial, no sólo por los cuadros, los fantasmas y la magia que parecía abrazar a todos los que estuviesen allí. Aquellas paredes habían sido testigos de la adolescencia de todos los magos mayores que conocía, de las travesuras de su padre, su padrino y Remus, de las ganas de aprender de su madre, entre otras miles de historias.

 _Sus padres se habían enamorado en Hogwarts._

Y él formaría parte de su historia. El castillo también sería testigo de sus vivencias.

Estaba tan ensimismado que al llegar al Gran Comedor la realidad le golpeó de lleno. Allí donde estaban reunidos todos los profesores y los alumnos de los cursos superiores podía percibirlos. Los aromas estaban allí. No eran tan fuertes como cuando había olido el de Draco, pero ahí estaban. _Y no iban a desaparecer._

―¿Estás bien Harry? ―preguntó Hermione―. Estás pálido.

Odiaba formar parte de ese reducido mundo, donde no solo había magos y brujas.

Odiaba el tener que fingir que todo aquello no existía.

―Estoy bien ―le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Odiaba ser uno de _ellos._

Cuando avanzaron hasta el fondo del Gran Comedor les fueron llamando para ponerles el sombrero seleccionador. Como era de esperarse Draco fue sorteado en Slytherin, Ron y Hermione en Gryffindor y cuando Harry se sentó y tuvo al sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza supo que aquel momento sería decisivo.

No podía ignorar que vio esos ojos grises llenos de esperanzas y que su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el sombrero nombró la casa de las serpientes, pero él era un Gryffindor como sus padres, como su padrino, como sus amigos… Y se obligó a acallar esa parte que anhelaba estar con él. Fue tajante con el sombrero seleccionador, no iría a Slytherin. Cuando el sombrero bramó "Gryffindor" supo que le había hecho daño sin mirarle y no se atrevió a hacerlo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de los leones.

 _Se harían daño muchas veces. Tantas veces que las lágrimas, los gritos y los puñetazos no conseguirían calmar el dolor en su pecho._

Draco había hecho caso a Severus e intentó hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Harry. Le ignoró para que no se sintiese incómodo y se tomó las pociones para anular su aroma, pero cuando vio cómo Harry se hacía amigo de cualquiera, que intentaba no mirarle y que había sido sorteado en otra casa se sintió traicionado. «¿Por qué todo el mundo puede acercarse a Harry menos yo?» se preguntó día tras día mientras transcurrían los meses.

―Le recuerdas lo que es ―le había dicho su padrino―. Intentará hacer cómo que no existes para llevar mejor su autoengaño.

―No voy a dejar que lo olvide ―apretó sus puños con rabia.

―Si le quieres aunque sea un poco nunca revelaras que es un omega ―le advirtió Severus a sabiendas que su ahijado cuando se enfadaba podía decir cosas de las que se arrepentía―. Te puedo asegurar que si lo revelas sin su consentimiento lo habrás perdido para siempre.

―¿Por qué es tan malo que estemos juntos? ¿Qué problema hay en que él sea un omega?

―Todavía eres un niño ―levantó una ceja al ver el mohín del rubio―. Has leído sobre lo que les ocurre a los omegas pero te puedo asegurar que no entiendes bien la situación. Todavía no has experimentado lo que has leído y lo difícil que puede ser para Potter ser lo que es. Deja que las circunstancias cambien, que pase el tiempo antes de intentar acercarte.

―Puedo ser paciente ―mintió sin mirar a su padrino.

―Lo dudo ―embotelló la poción inhibidora de Draco en varios viales y se los dio―. Ya puedes volver a tu clase.

Draco podía no entender del todo la situación pero sabía que le molestaba la indiferencia de Harry mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Por eso había empezado a insultarle, a él, a sus amigos y a cualquiera que Harry apreciase. Era patético, sabía que lo era, y todo para que le mirase, para que recordase que seguía existiendo aunque su aroma estuviese oculto.

Harry quería ignorarle, quería hacer como si no existiese pero Draco había cambiado. No parecía ser el dulce niño que lo había besado, parecía estar lleno de rencor y Harry, siendo impulsivo como lo era, antes de siquiera pensar salía en defensa de sus amigos cada vez que el menor de los Malfoy los insultaba o los maltrataba, lo que conllevaba puñetazos y maldiciones.

El único momento de aquel primer año que no siguió la pauta de pelearse, gritarse o maldecirse, había sido cuando Harry había jugado su primer partido de Quidditch. El partido enfrentaba a Gryffindor y a Slytherin, algo que le había venido muy bien a Draco porque no quería perderse el ver volar a Harry.

Volaba muy bien. Su postura sobre la escoba era confiada y Draco se sorprendió al pensar que era majestuoso, sus cabellos bailaban con el viento, sus movimientos eran elegantes y rápidos y su mirada ávida buscaba sin descanso la snitch. El rubio suspiró, quería besarle desesperadamente.

―Parece que Potter atrapará la snitch nada más aparezca ―comentó Blaise que estaba sentado a su derecha―. Creo que vamos a perder.

―Deberías tener un poco más de fe en tu propio equipo ―le recriminó Draco, aunque él pensaba lo mismo―. Esperemos que Potter se caiga o pierda las gafas y no pueda coger la snitch ―Pansy y Blaise rieron, no así Theodore que estaba al otro lado de Draco.

Theodrore Nott era un chico callado y bastante reservado, Draco estaba seguro que ellos compartían mucho más de lo que parecía. Los dos eran los únicos herederos de grandes familias sangre pura, sus padres eran alfas al igual que ellos y había oído rumores de que Nott también sabía quién era su pareja predestinada. A diferencia de Draco, Theodore parecía ser mucho más maduro y eso hacía que el rubio todavía no se sintiese a su altura para hablar de ciertos temas. Draco había querido hablar con él varias veces sobre las uniones entre alfas y de alfas y omegas, pero no quería quedar como un niñato estúpido, como estaba siendo con Harry.

Draco siguió viendo el partido hasta que notó como Theodore le miraba fijamente.

―Tu aroma ―le susurró para que los demás no le escuchasen―. Empiezo a notarlo.

Draco se sobresaltó, Severus le había advertido que con el tiempo tendría que hacer la poción más potente porque él crecía y, con él, su esencia. Se levantó y se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir a su dormitorio.

Caminó con rapidez para alejarse de la gente y una vez se sintió a salvo se apoyó sobre una de las paredes del pasillo. Seguramente haría lo que había dicho, ir a su dormitorio y tomar otra dosis de la poción.

Estaba agitado, podía asegurar que nadie, excepto Nott, le había olido y tampoco entendía porque tenía tanto miedo a que lo hicieran. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a que no le notasen en Hogwarts, como si se estuviese reservando para Harry, para que sólo él pudiese disfrutar de su aroma. Suspiró.

Al observar a su alrededor vio que los vestuarios estaban justo a su lado. Una idea cruzó por su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza «¿Cómo reaccionaría Harry si me oliese?» y sonrió, se acercó al vestuario de los Griffindor y se concentró. Puede que todo el mundo creyese que Harry conseguía inhibir por completo su aroma pero él conseguía notarlo, era casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba.

Dio con la bolsa de Harry, se quitó su bufanda y la transformó en flores. Flores blancas con el centro amarillo; Plumerias. Era un pequeño ramo que dejó sobre las pertenencias de Harry. Por los gritos que escuchó en ese momento supo que el partido había terminado y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo para que no le viesen.

Harry había conseguido atrapar la snitch y le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Todos los de su equipo le felicitaban y le daban palmadas en la espalda de camino al vestuario. Había sido tan intenso, su adrenalina se había disparado al ver la pequeña esfera aparecer al otro lado del campo, su cuerpo había reaccionado por instinto y la había alcanzado, había estirado su brazo y la había atrapado. Todo ocurrió en un instante.

Estaba cansado pero muy feliz, era genial poder volar y jugar como buscador, igual que su padre. Todo el equipo fue entrando al vestuario para darse una ducha y cambiarse.

―¡Vaya! ―gritó un compañero―. Parece que Potter ya tiene una admiradora.

Harry llegó hasta donde estaba su ropa y vio el pequeño ramo de flores. Se ruborizó porque sus compañeros estaban burlándose un poco del gesto de quien había dejado aquel presente. Las cogió y sin pensarlo mucho las olió.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció. Ya no estaba en los vestuarios, estaba en Madame Malkin abrazándole y oliendo en su cuello aquel aroma. Su corazón se aceleró y todo su cuerpo lamentó la ausencia del cuerpo de Draco. Sin mirar a nadie y antes de que notasen su turbación, recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo.

Él las había dejado, no podía ser nadie más. Esas eran las flores que olían como él, a Harry le picaban los ojos y su corazón no dejaba de latir dolorosamente. Quería estar a solas aunque eso significase pensar, recordar.

Se dirigió al lago, cualquier sitio donde no hubiese nadie estaba bien y cuando se sentó sobre una de las rocas resguardadas por árboles por fin pudo derrumbarse.

Olió las flores una vez más y en esta ocasión se permitió pensar tranquilamente en Draco y en él mismo. _¿Qué estaban haciendo?_ Remus se había pasado el año diciéndole que el rubio intentaba llamar su atención, aunque lo hiciera de la peor manera, y empezaba a pensar que era cierto. No sabía qué sentía pero sabía lo que su mente y su cuerpo le pedían; quería abrazarle, quería oír su risa, sentir su suave pelo acariciarle la mejilla, sus labios…

Lloró.

Lloró porque aquello no era normal. Todo lo que conocía de Draco era que era un mimado con prejuicios de sangre, que despreciaba a sus amigos, que le insultaba cada vez que se veían y… su aroma conseguía que olvidase todo aquello. No tenía ninguna lógica. Era de enfermos.

Aquella noche las flores volvieron a su forma original, la bufanda de Slytherin de Draco. Harry no se atrevió a tirarla, la guardó al fondo de su baúl, para que nadie viese que la tenía.

El segundo y tercer año en Hogwarts fueron casi una repetición del primer año. Las peleas entre Draco y Harry incluso se intensificaron. Draco siguió siendo el chico repelente y buscapleitos que él se había encargado de ser, ya no veía forma de tener una buena relación con Harry porque los Weasley y otros Gryffindors no perdían la oportunidad de meterse con él. No podía quejarse, se había ganado a pulso su enemistad.

Harry lamentaba no tener una vida escolar más tranquila, además sentía cada vez más ganas de entender cómo sería su vida como omega pero le era bastante difícil hablar con Sirius y no quería poner a Remus en una situación incómoda, así que simplemente se callaba.

No fue hasta cuarto año cuando escuchó por primera vez en boca de sus amigos algo acerca de alfas, betas y omegas. Él estaba en su sala común jugando al snap explosivo con Fred, George y Ron, un poco más apartadas estaban Hermione y Ginny hablando animadamente.

―¿Os habéis enterado? ―comentó Fred mientras miraba sus cartas―. Han pillado a Diggory y a Chang haciéndolo en un aula vacía.

George silbó.―Su excusa ha sido que Chang no había tomado la poción inhibidora y no habían podido aguantarse las ganas.

Un sudor frío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Cho le había empezado a gustar, pero estaba claro que se olvidaría de ella.

―Yo no creo que sea una excusa ―intervino Ginny que había escuchado a sus hermanos.

―Creía que en Hogwarts estaría más controlado―comentó Hermione.

Harry se sorprendió al ver que Hermione parecía saber sobre el tema. Los gemelos seguían diciendo cosas como «qué pillada» o «¿te imaginas que les hubiesen hecho una foto?».

―El mayor problema son los omegas ―contestó Ginny―. Cuando están en celo es como si fuesen desnudos y pidiendo a gritos sexo. Deberían tener más cuidado

―No creo que sea justo que recaiga toda la responsabilidad en una de las partes ―rebatió la castaña. Harry había perdido interés en el juego y sólo prestaba atención a las chicas―. Dices todo eso porque no estás en su situación.

―Soy una alfa sé lo que sentimos nosotros.

―¿Lo eres? ―preguntó Harry, la menor de los Weasley se sonrojó un poco.

―Mis padres no querían que me hiciera la prueba pero ellos ―señaló a sus hermanos mayores― me convencieron. Al parecer no ha despertado mi esencia.

―Será divertido ver como se vuelve loca por cualquier chica o chico omega ―rio Fred.

―Tendrías que decírselo a mamá ―dijo Ron―. Seguramente tendrás que tomar precauciones.

―Neville me ha estado enseñando todo lo que necesito ―miró a Ron―. No se lo cuentes a nuestros padres, lo haré nada más pueda.

Harry sabía que Neville lo era pero ahora tendría que tener cuidado también con Ginny y varios alumnos más de su casa. Aquello empezaba a complicarse y se sentía muy inquieto.

―¿Ninguno de vosotros es omega? ―preguntó Hermione y a Harry se le paró la respiración, cuando miró a su amiga vio que no le miraba a él sino a los tres hermanos Weasley.

―Somos betas ―sentenció George― aunque no hubiese estado mal saber qué se siente cuando te follas a un omega. ¿Verdad Freddy?

―Dicen que sientes muchísimo placer ―sonrió ladinamente―. Qué suerte tienen algunos ―y miró a su hermana que no le hizo caso.

―Los chicos sois asquerosos ―espetó Ginny. Le avergonzaba hablar de esas cosas con sus hermanos mayores.

―Sólo pensáis en una cosa ―dijo Hermione y miró con reproche a Ron, a pesar de que éste no había dicho nada.

Fue una de las pocas veces que Harry hubiese preferido no estar rodeado por sus amigos, otras veces se había sentido distinto a ellos (era consciente de que era un omega) pero nunca se había sentido tan incomprendido como en ese momento. ¿Cómo podían hablar tan frívolamente de ese tema? ¿No sabían cuánto daño se podían hacer dos personas sólo por ser omegas y alfas? Sabía que su amigo Ron no había sido educado como otros sangre pura, pero por primera vez lamentó aquel desconocimiento.

El resto del año Harry se había cruzado con Cho un par de veces, si antes estaba interesado ahora no podía evitar mirarla con pena. Todo Hogwarts sabía lo que había ocurrido, circularon rumores de que estaba embarazada, que ella desmentía siempre. Pero de aquel incidente todo fueron burlas, hasta que Cho decidió pedir el traslado a Beauxbatons.

Con respecto a Harry ese año sólo se había centrado en ver cómo sus amigos Ron y Hermione discutían y se reconciliaban. Sabía que sentían algo el uno por el otro y estaba seguro que necesitaban un empujón para confesar lo que sentían pero por el momento se divertía viéndolos. No estaba seguro de que fuese el momento, Ron era demasiado inmaduro.

Ese cuarto año también fue distinto para Draco. Después del incidente de Diggory y Chang había notado que Harry estaba más afligido, imaginaba que empezaba a sentir que aquello era real y que ni siquiera en Hogwarts estaría seguro. Así que le había dejado espacio, no buscaba pelea ni con él ni con nadie si podía evitarlo. Draco estrechó lazos con Theodore Nott, era de los pocos de su casa que no le gustaba meterse en líos, era inteligente y le divertía que le recriminase su comportamiento con Harry. Sentía que empezaba a verle como a un igual y no temía discutirle sus decisiones. Él guardaba secretos y Draco también, tenían una amistad en la que se daban apoyo mutuo sin buscar explicaciones. Sabía que Nott no le traicionaría pero todavía no estaba preparado para explicarle su situación.

En todo aquel tiempo dos profesores eran los que les observaban e intercambiaban impresiones sobre sus comportamientos. Al principio tanto Remus como Severus no estaban seguros de hablar de los dos menores y compartir opiniones, pero Remus había empezado a preguntar sobre Draco y ahora solían mantener esas conversaciones cada vez que Remus iba a por las pociones de Harry.

Una vez a la semana Remus llamaba a la puerta de la habitación del pocionista que, acostumbrado a recibir pocas visitas sabía quién le requería, le abría la puerta y casi sin mediar palabras el castaño se sentaba en la primera silla que encontraba y esperaba a que Severus le entregase las dosis para Harry. Cuando Severus se las entregaba acto seguido preparaba té para los dos y se sentaban uno frente al otro.

―Harry siente curiosidad ―declaró el castaño e hizo una pausa para beber de su té―. Pero estoy seguro de que no lo acepta del todo, lo veo con sus compañeros y sé que no se lo ha contado a ninguno de ellos. A estas alturas creía que se apoyaría en alguien de su casa.

―No creo que hablarlo con sus compañeros le ayudase ―Remus le miró interrogante―. Los Slytherin saben sobrellevar el tema de los alfas y omegas porque allí es donde se concentran la mayoría. Potter sólo encontrará prejuicios e incomprensión entre los leones.

―Hay magos y brujas sangre pura en Gryffindor ―contestó―, podrían hacerle entender…

―Inútiles diría yo ―y bufó al ver que había ofendido al castaño― ¿Longbottom? ¿Los Weasley? Hace tiempo que no nacen omegas en esas familias, ninguno entiende ni creo que se hayan molestado en entender cómo funciona un vínculo o cómo se sentirá Potter dentro de poco.

―¿Qué sugieres? ―preguntó entendiendo que el pocionista tenía algo de razón―. No queda mucho tiempo pronto cumplirá 15 años, como mucho tenemos otro año.

―El problema aquí no es sólo Potter ―contestó algo enfurecido pero intentando mantener la calma―. Es Black. Él prefiere esconder el problema, decirle lo que no debe hacer o permitir. Potter no es Regulus y Draco no es Lucius, alguien debería decírselo.

―No puedes culparlo ―Remus miraba fijamente la taza que apretaba entre sus manos―. Regulus era amigo tuyo, estoy seguro de que tú viste mejor que nadie lo que tuvo que vivir.

La mirada de Severus se ensombreció. ―Puedes estar seguro, pero créeme cuando te digo que Draco nunca haría lo que hizo Lucius.

―Es un niño, no se habrá puesto en el lugar de Harry ni una sola vez para entenderle ―opinó―. Deberíamos hacer que se conociesen de algún modo.

―¿Y Black? ―interrogó.

―Me matará si sabe que creo que lo mejor para Harry es que se relacione con Draco y que descubran lo que sienten ―sonrió sin humor Remus.

―Draco sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer ―Severus sonrió―. Lleva toda su vida informándose. Pero una cosa es entenderlo y la otra su instinto. Lo que has estado viendo por los pasillos son celos, dolor y rabia. Cuando llegue el momento Draco hará cualquier cosa por Potter, pero su esencia alfa no es fácil de doblegar.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no le hará daño? ―Remus calló, sabía la respuesta. Draco estaba enamorado de Harry. Cerró los ojos―. Eso es bueno, supongo que celará a Harry de otros alfas, pero de él mismo no podrá protegerle. Nos queda Harry, tengo que encontrar el modo de que entienda la situación y decida qué hacer.

―Buena suerte con ello.

Remus rodó los ojos, a veces juraría que Severus disfrutaba molestándole. Aquella conversación parecía haber llegado a su final así que se levantó guardando los viales de poción e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida. Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando el pelinegro habló una última vez.

―Regulus escribió un diario ―Remus le miró a los ojos y Snape suspiró―. Wallburga Black ha muerto así que si lo encuentras deberías dárselo a Potter. Puede que sus memorias aclaren algunas dudas al chico.

Remus se sorprendió en un primer momento, no sabía de la existencia de ningún diario o al menos Sirius nunca lo nombró. Era cierto que Wallburga había muerto un par de meses antes y que la casa ahora era de Sirius. El problema era que su amigo no quería pisar esa casa y no tenía muy claro como conseguiría entrar, aparte de que no le haría ninguna gracias que Harry leyese algo tan íntimo de su hermano.

Aun así sonrió al pocionista y se marchó. Las vacaciones de verano estaban muy cerca y el calor ya se notaba en el ambiente.

Para Harry y Draco aquel verano sería un punto de inflexión. Ninguno de los dos volvería a ser el mismo y su quinto año sería muy distinto a los anteriores.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NdA:** Y hasta aquí los capítulos más introductorios, a partir del próximo la historia va más lenta y mi idea es ir incluyendo más personajes y más historias secundarias, aunque nunca dejando de lado la historia de nuestro Draco y Harry. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿me dejáis un comentario? -mira con ojitos brillantes- se os quiere. Gracias por leer y hasta el jueves que viene (que es el verano de Harry *O*)

 **Respuesta a reviews anónimos:**

AlizzSFG: a mí me hace feliz que te haga feliz que me haga feliz que me leas (?) jajaja ya has visto que este capítulo sigue siendo un poco de transición, a partir del próxima empieza la acción y se desarrolla todo más lentamente. Gracias por leer y por tu comentario, un beso.

Guest: es genial, hace tiempo que quería escribir un fic drarry pero creía que no escribía demasiado bien para el nivel de las autoras que he leído, por eso me hace feliz saber que disfrutas tanto de la historia como de la narración ;) espero que te siga gustando cómo se va desarrollando.


	4. Chapter 4 Harry

**NdA:** Ahora es cuando vienen las excusas... pues sí, tuve un mes de locos por los estudios y como los estudios son lo primero tuve que aparcar todo lo demás (y he sufrido por no poder escribir, creedme), en fin, que ya estoy de vuelta y lo he aprobado todo (baila). Mil gracias por las lecturas, favoritos, follows y a la gente preciosa que comenta, dedicado a vosotros: Adnere, jess Granger s, guest, Murtilla, Bittersweet, AlizzSFG y blackcatunlucky.

Disfrutad, nos leemos abajo~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 4- Harry**

Harry salió del Expreso despidiéndose de Ron, Hermione y Ginny con la promesa de escribirse cartas y de ir a la Madriguera durante el verano. Remus todavía tenía papeleo en Hogwarts y por eso no iba en el tren, así que nada más pisar el andén fue directo a abrazar a su padrino que había ido a recogerle.

―¡Estás enorme! ―se sorprendió el mayor, Harry simplemente sonrió―. Ya casi me sobrepasas.

―Todavía me queda un poco para alcanzarte ―Sirius notó que incluso su voz había cambiado notoriamente, ahora era más profunda―. ¿Nos vamos a casa? ―preguntó Harry cambiando su expresión aunque intentaba mantener la sonrisa.

―Claro cachorro ―le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y al mirar al frente vio el motivo por el que su ahijado estaba inquieto.

Narcisa Malfoy conversaba con su hijo, un joven de la altura de Harry, con el cabello rubio muy claro, que casi le llegaba a los hombros, y de mirada desafiante. No era la primera vez que lo veía, casi siempre en aquella estación de trenes, aunque nunca tan cerca.

Sirius avanzó con su ahijado y cuando se entrecruzaron notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Harry. No le dio importancia pues algo desvió su atención; Draco Malfoy no desprendía ningún aroma. «¿Cómo es posible si es un alfa? A no ser que…»

Al llegar a casa Harry se dirigió directamente a su habitación para deshacer el equipaje. En la privacidad de su cuarto fue capaz de abrir el puño que cerraba con fuerza desde la estación, en su mano había un pedazo de pergamino arrugado. Draco se lo había pasado sin que nadie lo viese, casi le había dado algo cuando notó sus dedos escurrirse entre su mano para depositarlo allí.

En el pergamino simplemente ponía: _Sigues siendo mi pareja predestinada._

―Sigues siendo un auténtico idiota Draco ―suspiró―. Será mejor que guarde esto ―se dijo para sí.

Evitaba pensarlo pero cada vez que veía a Malfoy esperaba que su aroma llegase a él. Habían pasado casi cuatro años de la primera y última vez que le había olido, pero seguía tan vívido en su memoria como si lo hubiese olido esa misma mañana. Incluso creyó notar el olor en el pequeño trozo de pergamino.

Dejó su baúl a un lado para que no estorbase en medio de la habitación, lo desharía más tarde, y se dirigió a la estantería que tenía al lado de la ventana. Allí, abajo del todo y un poco escondida, tenía una caja de madera encantada para que nadie excepto él pudiese abrirla. Hizo un patrón con el dedo sobre la madera y la caja se abrió. Dentro estaba el libro sobre las esencias que Remus le había dado años atrás, la bufanda de Slytherin de Draco y un fajo de pergaminos que Remus, y estaba seguro que también Snape, le había escrito explicándole las pocas preguntas que Harry había hecho sobre su condición. Todo ello cabía porque la caja tenía un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, Hermione se lo había enseñado y vaya si le había venido bien. Dejó el pequeño trozo de papel y sacó el libro antes de cerrar la caja.

Acarició con tristeza las tapas moradas que se habían deteriorado bastante con el tiempo.

Desde hacía dos veranos lo leía cada vez que llegaba de Hogwarts, estando en la escuela no se atrevía a informarse ni a preguntar casi nada por miedo a que le descubrieran pero cuando pisaba la seguridad de su habitación sentía el impulso de leer las pocas frases que le parecían de verdadera ayuda.

Aquel libro no era más que un manual básico y no profundizaba en los temas que verdaderamente importaban, Harry estaba seguro que todos los libros escritos sobre los comportamientos de la esencia de los magos eran de betas o alfas, porque no sólo era ese libro había podido consultar otros y sobre omegas decían bastante poco. Pero aquello era mejor que nada.

Releyó los párrafos subrayados.

 _Tanto los alfas como los omegas tienen periodos de celo.[…] Los omegas experimentan una subida muy drástica de feromonas que marca el inicio del celo, es entonces cuando su mente y su cuerpo sienten la necesidad de aparearse. Las feromonas son un llamamiento que los alfas reciben con mayor fuerza que otros omegas o betas (estos últimos no lo perciben o no son conscientes de ello)._

 _Los alfas pueden marcar por diferentes métodos, aunque predominan dos de ellos: el_ mordisco _y la_ marca mágica _. Al principio de la existencia de las esencias la forma más efectiva y casi la única que había era a través de un mordisco, esta herida no sanaba del todo y se mantenía en el cuerpo del omega. Las zonas más frecuentes para marcar de este modo son el cuello y los hombros por ser la zona más cercana a la boca del alfa en el momento de la cópula […]. Esta marca desaparece cuando el alfa muerde a otro omega._

 _Actualmente se ha extendido la marca mágica. Las familias sangre pura tienen cada una su propio conjuro para marcar, el alfa simplemente tiene que pronunciarlo y besar la zona de la piel del omega donde quiera que aparezca la marca. A simple vista puede parecer un tatuaje […]. Este método es mucho más discreto y los alfas lo pueden hacer desaparecer cuando deseen._

 _Los embarazos masculinos son posibles en los omegas […]. Los omegas tienen una alta tasa de fecundidad, […] si los omegas no tienen un vínculo en el momento de concebir pueden tener problemas durante el embarazo […]._

La parte que a Harry siempre le parecía más irreal era aquella: los hombres que podían embarazarse y las mujeres alfas que podían embarazar a otras mujeres. Le resultaba extraño y antinatural, que él pudiese engendrar un bebé era raro. Pero sabía que era cierto, era omega y sólo por eso ya era posible.

Volvía a notar el nudo en su garganta, le pasaba siempre que pensaba en lo extraño que era su cuerpo hasta para él.

―¡¿Harry quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez?!

Aquel grito lo sobresaltó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, escondió el libro debajo de la almohada y sin contestar bajó para jugar con su padrino. Aquella invitación no era solo para jugar al ajedrez, conversarían y Sirius le volvería a hacer las mismas preguntas que le hacía todos los años.

Aquella charla era la única que odiaba tener con su padrino.

―Remus me ha contado que la chica Weasley se ha fijado en ti ―comentó divertido.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―contestó el menor. Claro que sabía que Ginny iba detrás de él, incluso se había vuelto loco pensando que Ginny había notado su aroma y que por eso la chica se sentía atraída por él. No quería darle vueltas, además era la hermana de su amigo y no le gustaba de ese modo―. Remus te habrá informado mal.

―Claro ―sonrió de medio lado antes de hacer la pregunta "obligatoria" ―. ¿Ya has notado algún cambio físico?

―No ―la misma respuesta de siempre. Pero Harry debía contarle lo que no había hecho con anterioridad―, pero noto los olores.

―Comprendo ―Sirius se frotó el puente de la nariz―. ¿Te sientes atraído hacia ellos?

―Algunos aromas son fuertes pero sólo cuando te acercas a quien lo emite y otros olores son suaves pero se notan a mucha distancia ―expuso el menor, sin contestar la pregunta.

―Los primeros son alfas y los segundos los omegas. Caballo a E4 ―miró a su ahijado―. ¿Hay muchos?

―No suelo captar los aromas de alfas y omegas con frecuencia, todos suelen ser parejos a los beta ―se acomodó las gafas.

―Supongo que no muchos han llegado a la madurez ―se acomodó en la silla y siguió relatando―. El celo de los alfas es una vez cada seis o siete meses, puede que todavía no hayas presenciado uno. El de los omegas…

―Una vez cada mes y medio o dos meses ―Sirius le miró interrogante―. Remus me ha comentado lo básico.

―Hay algo que quiero saber ―Harry atendió― ¿Sabes por qué Malfoy no desprende su aroma?

―No, cada vez que nos cruzamos nos insultamos ―miró al suelo―. No hablamos mucho que digamos.

Sirius quería seguir con la conversación pero entonces Remus se apareció en el comedor cargado con todas sus pertenencias. Abrazó a su amigo Sirius y le regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas, a Harry apenas le revolvió el cabello, ya se veían demasiado en Hogwarts aunque no con la intimidad que daba el hogar.

Remus tardó muy poco en volver con ellos y en encauzar la conversación a otros temas más agradables, sabía que Sirius intentaba saber más sobre cómo se desenvolvía Harry en Hogwarts, pero también sabía que al menor no le gustaba contar lo que Sirius quería saber. Así que había ido al rescate.

En la cena siguieron contándole a Sirius anécdotas sobre el periodo escolar.

―Y entonces Neville volvió a explotar su caldero ―contaba Harry apenado pero con un toque de diversión en la voz―. El profesor Snape parece querer hechizarle cada vez que pasa.

―Parece que os lo pasáis bien. Volvería a nuestros días de colegio sin pensarlo―miró a Remus que comía sin prestar atención a la charla―. ¿Qué te pasa lunático?

―He recordado algo que me pidió Severus ―comentó algo preocupado.

―¿De qué se trata? ―preguntó Sirius.

―Lo que voy a pedirte no te gustará ―advirtió. Harry observaba en silencio pero atento.

―Nada que venga de Snivellus me gusta, ya lo sabes.

― _Severus_ ―remarcó el nombre, no le gustaba que Sirius siguiese usando el sobrenombre con el que se burlaban del pocionista en el colegio― me dijo que necesitaba una muestra de la poción que tomaba Regulus ―Remus notó perfectamente el momento justo en el que Sirius perdió toda expresión. Su expresión fría marca Black no le gustaba en absoluto―. Cree que sus pociones son menos efectivas, necesita una muestra para adaptar mejor la de Harry. Puede que en la casa todavía haya alguna dosis.

―No me parece una buena idea ―contestó.

Remus miró a Harry e intentó mostrar en su expresión que necesitaba que le apoyase. El menor no creía que lo que estaba diciendo Remus fuese verdad, sabía perfectamente que su poción era 100% efectiva, en eso era muy paranoico y estaba seguro de que nadie había olido su aroma en todos los años que iba a Hogwarts. Pero ya interrogaría a Remus.

―Pronto tendré mi primer celo ―dijo Harry atrayendo la atención del moreno mayor―. No quiero que nada salga mal y lo sepan…

―No quiero pisar esa casa ―gruñó Sirius. Miró a Harry, éste puso su mejor cara de angustia, y suspiró―. Os llevaré, levantaré las barreras y buscareis la maldita poción sin mí. ¿De acuerdo?

―Claro, no te preocupes ―intentó tranquilizarlo Remus―. No corre prisa, pero sería mejor antes del inicio del curso.

―De acuerdo.

El resto de la cena fue algo incómoda pero al menos Remus había conseguido lo que buscaba; una manera de entrar a la casa de la familia Black.

* * *

Los días de verano se hacían cortos, Harry era consciente que estando con Remus y su padrino podía sentirse más tranquilo de lo que, hasta ahora, nunca se había sentido en Hogwarts. Le encantaba tener amigos con los que bromear, se divertía mucho jugando a Quidditch y le gustaba ver sus progresos con la magia, pero nunca le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Remus, que cada día al levantarse lo primero que hacía era buscar desesperadamente la poción que anulaba su aroma, que cada vez que se miraba en el espejo buscaba algún rasgo que pudiese delatarle o que cada vez que veía a Draco tenía un miedo atroz a que el rubio le hubiese dicho al resto de Slytherins _lo que era_.

No estaba siendo valiente y básicamente no se creía merecedor de pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor. Todo había ocurrido en un pestañeo a los once años y sin haberlo digerido tuvo que ocultar algo que nunca había sabido que era. Y cada vez costaba más.

Así que los veranos eran la época del año que más disfrutaba.

El día de su decimoquinto cumpleaños fue a celebrarlo a la casa de los Weasley. Harry no había tenido mucho que decir pues la matriarca de la familia ya lo tenía todo controlado, tenía preparado el banquete y una tarta exquisita, como todo lo que cocinaba la señora Weasley. Era un día soleado y la fiesta sería al aire libre.

―¡Felicidades Harry! ―Hermione le abrazó nada más verle salir de la chimenea con su padrino y Remus―. Todos están reunidos en el jardín. ¿Vamos?

―Claro ―sonrió―. ¿Dónde está Ron?

―Con los gemelos ―se apartó un mechón de pelo―. Han estado muy misteriosos con respecto a tu regalo.

―Miedo me dan ―comentó Sirius y todos rieron.

Harry estaba seguro que sería un día muy animado. Una vez en el jardín vio una mesa larga llena de aperitivo y otra mesa más pequeña repleta de regalos.

―¡Oh Harry querido! ¡Felicidades! ―Molly le dio un fuerte abrazo―. Los chicos quieren aprovechar el buen tiempo para jugar un partido, te estaban esperando.

―Ven Harry ―Ginny llegó corriendo hasta él y lo arrastró con los demás.

Hermione se puso a hablar con Remus, Harry suponía que para preguntarle sobre los deberes de su asignatura, y Sirius hablaba con el señor Weasley mientras todos se dirigían a observar el partido.

Los partidos que se disputaban con el clan Weasley eran divertidos pero también algo agresivos, Ron decía que era porque los hermanos eran así entre ellos.

La tarde siguió como en todos los cumpleaños, después del deporte todos estaban hambrientos y comieron todo lo que Molly había cocinado, aunque era una cantidad considerable. Después vino la enorme tarta y los regalos.

Remus y Hermione siempre le regalaban libros, que él agradecía pero que ya se esperaba. Le regalaron algunos utensilios para mantener su escoba y Ginny le dio un álbum de fotos que ella misma había confeccionado con ayuda de Molly, en el álbum había fotos desde los once años hasta ahora pero le dijeron que habían dejado las primeras páginas vacías para que él pusiese las de cuando era más niño. Los gemelos y Ron dijeron que su regalo se lo darían más tarde así que Sirius fue el último en dárselo delante de todos.

―Este regalo más que mío es de tu padre, de Peter, de Remus y mío ―le tendió una caja bastante grande sin envolver―. Supongo que este año os divertiréis más ―y le guiño un ojo a los gemelos que pusieron atención inmediatamente.

Harry lo abrió y vio una capa bastante antiestética, pero la reconoció al momento. Sonrió y se le oprimió el pecho, recordaba cuando su padre le contaba cómo se escabullía por las noches en Hogwarts gracias a esa capa. Miró a su padrino con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

―¿Es la capa de invisibilidad? ―preguntó, los demás soltaron exclamaciones de asombro.

―Remus no me dejó dártela antes.

―Eras demasiado pequeño ―opinó el profesor.

―Ahora no tendrás escusas para no meterte en líos ―rio con ganas Sirius ante la mirada reprobatoria de Remus.

―Póntela ―animaron los gemelos.

Harry se contagió del entusiasmo de todos y dejó de lado el dolor de recordar que sus padres tampoco estarían en este cumpleaños. A veces era genial estar rodeado de gente tan bromista y escandalosa.

Antes de que la fiesta terminase Fred, George y Ron se llevaron al cumpleañero a una zona apartada para mostrarle el último invento de los gemelos. Al parecer habían estado ideando nuevas formas de comunicarse a mucha distancia sin tener que usar lechuzas ni magia. Se trataba de ranas plateadas (que curiosamente eran iguales a las ranas de chocolate) que podían grabar un mensaje y colarse por cualquier sitio hasta dar con el destinatario, cuando lo encontraban se transformaban en un papel con el mensaje escrito.

―Creemos que si algún plan nos sale mal o necesitamos vuestra ayuda sería útil― dijo Fred.

―Este es nuestro último año ―y con eso George miró a su hermano y sonrieron de esa forma pícara que les caracterizaba.

―Vaya, gracias ―dijo con ironía―, creía que sería un regalo.

―Nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo Harry ―le contestó Ron ―si les necesitamos ahí estarán. O eso me han dicho.

―¿No confías en nosotros hermanito? ―y siguieron metiéndose con el menor de los pelirrojos.

Harry se quedó una docena de ranas que estaban en una bolsa, todavía inmóviles, se escabulló y se fue a mostrarle a su padrino el invento de los gemelos. Era bastante ingenioso y seguro que le sería útil tener un método de comunicación distinto a los habituales. Antes siquiera de llegar hasta Remus y Sirius, notó la atmósfera enrarecida entre ambos. Se acercó con cuidado para que no le notasen y escuchó lo que decían.

―¿Has estado hablando de todo esto con Snivellus? ―preguntó el pelinegro.

― _Severus_. Y por supuesto ―Remus parecía estar molesto―. No sólo hace las pociones para Harry también mi poción matalobos. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin su ayuda, deberías dejar tu enemistad a un lado, ya no somos niños.

―Por mucho que nos ayude no deberías contarle lo que ocurre con Harry, es el padrino del mocoso Malfoy ―atacó.

―Pues gracias a que lo es entiendo mejor la situación ―le recriminó―. Sino ¿Cómo sabríamos que Draco se ha estado tomando pociones inhibidoras?

―No me creo sus motivos.

―Si lo piensas bien no hay otro motivo ―suspiró―. Lo hace para retrasar el celo de Harry, no le aporta ningún beneficio a él. Creo recordar que para un alfa inhibir su esencia es como avergonzarse de lo que es, no conozco a ninguno que lo haya hecho. ¿Y tú?

Harry no podía seguir escuchando aquello, se les acercó, fingió que no había oído nada y les mostró las ranas. Draco estaba ayudándolo y como siempre, eso solo hacía que su confusión fuese mayor, empezaba a sentirse incómodo con la idea de volverlo a ver.

Después de la fiesta Harry pidió a su padrino poder quedarse a dormir en la Madriguera ya que Hermione también lo haría. Remus y Sirius se fueron a casa con los regalos y se despidieron de todos.

Harry dormiría en la habitación de Ron, como hacía siempre, y pensó que nada más volver del baño iría directo a dormir, había sido un día agotador, por eso se sorprendió de ver a Hermione allí sentada sobre su cama.

―¿Ocurre algo Mione? ―le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama.

―Estoy preocupada por ti ―le contestó―. Sé que vas a decir que estás bien pero hay algo que no nos cuentas.

―Supongo que es así ―aceptó derrotado―. Ron vendrá enseguida, ¿podemos hablarlo en otro momento?

―¿De qué habláis? ―llegó Ron. Los miró algo irritado―. ¿Me vais a decir qué pasa?

―El profesor Lupin me dio esto cuando le dije que estaba preocupada por ti―Hermione sacó un pequeño aro hecho en madera adornado con letras griegas.

Harry suspiró, estaba claro que Remus quería que contase a sus mejores amigos que era un omega. Hasta ahora no se había atrevido, pero debía reconocer que ya iba siendo hora, si eran sus amigos de verdad lo entenderían y no lo mirarían de forma distinta. Era ahora o nunca.

―¿Por qué te daría algo así? ―preguntó el pelirrojo curioso.

Harry cogió el aro, él sabía que revelaba la esencia, y se lo puso sobre la palma de la mano. Inmediatamente apareció en el centro el símbolo Ω en color blanco brillante. Sus amigos abrieron los ojos y no atinaron a preguntar nada.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver la falta de reacción de sus dos amigos pero sacó su valentía Gryffindor y empezó a relatarles todo. Les contó que él no sabía nada de alfas, betas y omegas cuando era niño, que se encontró con un niño alfa en la tienda de Madam Malkin (no dijo que era Draco Malfoy) antes de ir a Hogwarts y de cómo había tenido y seguía teniendo miedo a todo lo que estaba por venir.

―¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? ―le reprochó Ron―. Podríamos haberte apoyado.

―Yo puedo buscar información ―murmuró Hermione―. Tiene que haber muchos libros al respecto, esto no es algo reciente, hay alfas y omegas desde hace cientos de años.

―A medida que va pasando el tiempo ―siguió Harry sin prestar atención a sus amigos, ahora que se había sincerado lo haría del todo― veo el menosprecio. He notado como se habla de omegas como si fuesen apestados que provocan que los alfas se vuelvan locos ―apretó los labios con rabia―. El instinto sexual de ambos es motivo de burla como si el resto de estudiantes no se masturbasen como locos en baños o en la cama.

Ron enrojeció ante esto y esperó que la poca iluminación de la habitación ayudase a ocultarlo. Hermione abrazó a su amigo y le susurró que todo iría bien.

―No podéis contarle esto a nadie ―advirtió Harry.

―¿El niño alfa que te reconoció viene a Hogwarts? ―preguntó su amiga.

―Sí, pero él no dirá nada.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Ron estaba algo nervioso, todo era nuevo y él sí que entendía algo mejor que Hermione lo que significaba ser un omega―. ¿Crees que intentará marcarte?

―Él… él ha dejado que vaya asimilándolo y no se lo dirá a nadie ―admitió, era algo que sabía. Draco podría ser muchas cosas pero no le traicionaría, al parecer hasta le ayudaba más de lo que creía―. Supongo que intentará marcarme ―sonrió con amargura―, pero cuando llegue el momento me defenderé.

―He leído varios libros ―declaró Hermione―, reconozco que no soy una experta pero lo seré, así si necesitas ayuda o tienes dudas yo puedo serte de ayuda.

―Gracias Mione pero deberíamos irnos a dormir ya ―propuso Harry, se sentía totalmente agotado y era mejor que sus amigos fuesen asimilándolo poco a poco.

―Tenemos que hablar de esto mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ―pidió Hermione antes de irse de la habitación.

Harry se acomodó en la cama y estaba dispuesto a dormir pero escuchó lo que Ron le decía antes de rendirse al sueño.

―Ginny no puede saberlo por ahora, no quiero que fantasee ni se atreva a pensar en marcarte ―la voz de Ron le pareció preocupada.

―Yo no se lo diré.

* * *

Harry no se quedó otra noche en la madriguera y volvió a casa nada más pudo. Una vez allí buscó a Remus y le devolvió el aro de madera que le había dado a Hermione.

―Gracias Remus ―sonrió suavemente―. Supongo que es mejor así.

―Espero que sí Harry ―abrazó al menor―. Hermione y Ron son estupendos y seguro que te ayudaran en todo lo que necesites.

―No quiero ser una carga para nadie, lo sabes.

―No lo eres, pero tu situación es complicada ―Remus cerró la puerta del despacho y continuó―. Quería comentarte que iremos a la casa de los Black en un par de semanas.

―¿Qué quieres de ese lugar? ―preguntó intrigado el menor.

―El diario de Regulus ―Harry le miró confuso―. Estoy casi seguro que está en la casa y puede que sea lo que más te ayude.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó desconcertado―. No puedo hacerle eso a Sirius, él no querría que yo leyese…

―Por eso ―Remus cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar las ideas en su cabeza para poder explicarse―. Es una vida real, es la experiencia de un omega que lo pasó francamente mal ―suspiró― pero puedes encontrar respuestas que no encontraras en ningún libro. ―Remus apoyó sus manos en los hombros del menor― No creas que me gusta la idea de que veas lo peor de ser un omega pero gracias a ese diario puedes entender mucho mejor tus circunstancias y tomar una decisión.

―¿Una decisión respecto a qué? ―Harry se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Sentía que traicionaría a su padrino si se atrevía a leer lo más íntimo de su hermano menor.

―Draco Malfoy ― contestó.

Harry le miró con incredulidad. Y algo amargo trepó por su garganta.

―¿Qué pasa con él? ―casi gritó.

―Esto pasa ―Remus sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y una carta―. Draco Malfoy ha decidido que dejará de tomar su poción inhibidora, no sé los motivos, ―miró fijamente a Harry― pero cree que la única opción de protección que aceptarías de él es esta.

Harry abrió la cajita y dentro había un colgante de unas serpientes que se entrecruzaban y se mordían la cola, creía recordar que ese símbolo era celta. Tenía varias gemas verdes incrustadas y al girar el colgante, en el reverso, vio una inscripción en otro idioma.

―Es una marca mágica indirecta ―contó Remus.

Harry soltó el colgante como si quemase y lo miró con miedo. Su corazón palpitaba y solo atinó a mirar a Remus como si le hubiese traicionado.

―¿Qué…? ―Casi no le salía la voz.

―No se marcará en tu piel, pero si lo llevas puesto funcionará como una marca ―intentó tranquilizarle el mayor.

―¡¿Te has vuelto loco Remus?! ―gritó ya medio repuesto de la impresión―. ¡¿Cómo quieres que acepte esto?! ¿Sabes lo que significa llevar una marca? ¡Es como decir que soy de su propiedad!

Remus recogió el colgante y lo puso en la cajita.

―No es así ―contestó ya cansado―. Guardaré esto ―se dirigió al escritorio y dejó la carta y la cajita en uno de los cajones―. Da igual lo que te diga, mis palabras no te llegarán. Por eso espero que las palabras de Regulus sí lo hagan. Hasta entonces espero que me ayudes y no me delates con Sirius.

 _Harry sabía que las palabras de Regulus le marcarían, y eso le aterraba._

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NdA:** Bueno bueno bueno, no voy a comentar el capítulo pero sí que necesito vuestra ayuda. El próximo capítulo puede ser el verano de Draco o la continuación de este que se centra un poco en Regulus. Qué preferís, capítulo de Draco o de Regulus? Quien gane será el capítulo que suba el jueves, JUEVES, nos vemos ese día con la actualización. No voy a dejar el fic que me gusta mucho escribirlo (lo aclaro por si acaso jajajaja).

Contestación reviews anónimos:

Guest: Espero que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado aunque me haya hecho esperar, lo siento de veras, y gracias por tus comentarios. Un abrazo.

Murtilla: Es Harry el que no quería saber mucho, ya sabes que a veces preferimos ignorar el problema para ver si desaparece. Pues la relación Harry y Snape no es tan exagerada como en los libros, pero Severus le guarda un poco de rencor a James y a Sirius y lo traslada a Harry. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste la continuación, un abrazo.

Bittersweet: todavía no sé si meteré al loquillo de Riddle pero en teoría no aparece, profecía si que no hay ni guerra tampoco. Esto es drama de otro tipo jajajaja me alegro que te guste el fic, gracias por comentar y lamento la tardanza, un abrazo.

AlizzSFG: sí, soy de esas personas que le gusta mucho las parejas secundarias que aportan algo a la principal, en los próximos capítulos irán apareciendo sobre todo en la parte de Draco (por Theo). Lo de Regulus pronto no será un misterio, sabremos que pasó con él y Lucius. Creo que por ahora Sirius es un incomprendido, todos creemos que se pasa mucho con la protección y los estereotipos pero tiene más razón de lo que parece. La discriminación de omegas es todo por poder, pero por suerte Harry no es el típico omega, ya hará algo para cambiar las cosas aunque primero debe aceptarse. Lamento la espera de verdad, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5 Draco

**NdA:** Bueno hace una hora que no es jueves en mi país, pero es que he tenido unos días de locos. Al final ganó el capítulo de Draco así que espero que lo disfrutéis. Mil gracias a los comentarios que me alientan, va dedicado a vosotros: La otaku que lee libros, Sonyeke, Murtilla, AlizzSFG, Adnere, kasandra Potter y jess Granger s. También gracias por los follows y favoritos.

Disfrutad~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 - Draco**

Desde la estación Narcisa le había estado hablando a Draco de fiestas a las que debía acudir en representación de la familia, gestiones que debía empezar a entender y a saber llevar de las empresas de la familia e incluso le había comentado algo sobre un viaje a Francia.

Draco apenas le había prestado atención, se sentía enfermo de pensar que pasaría varios meses sin ver a Harry. Le había entregado aquel trozo de pergamino recordándole quién era para él, la idea de que Harry le olvidase durante esos meses le angustiaba y aunque hubiesen pasado tanto tiempo discutiendo, por mucho que pareciese que se detestaban, quería que el moreno supiese la verdad. Lo que Harry era para él.

Otro motivo por el que estaba distraído era porque durante aquel curso solo había recibido un par de cartas de su padre. Cada año que pasaba Lucius parecía más mayor y más enfermo, según los medimagos no tenía ningún problema físico pero Draco tenía el presentimiento de que su padre se estaba muriendo y no había forma de pararlo.

Nada más poner un pie en Malfoy Manor fue a buscarle. Lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas de mimbre del jardín y, como él imaginaba, estaba peor que la última vez que le vio. Lo que antaño fue un hombre alto y fuerte era ahora una sombra de aquello, estaba muy delgado, tanto que tenía las mejillas hundidas y sus ojos habían perdido todo su brillo. El menor le saludó y se sentó a su lado.

Lucius seguía sin voz, su hijo había aprendido a interpretar sus gestos, sus sonrisas y sus miradas, así que entendió perfectamente porqué su padre le miraba fijamente.

―No ha pasado nada importante ―declaró. Su padre le sonrió suavemente de medio lado, sabía que mentía―. De acuerdo, creo que este año ha sido el peor año de los que llevo en Hogwarts.

Lucius miró hacia el jardín sin dejar de prestar atención a Draco. Sabía que su hijo le iría contando poco a poco todo lo que le inquietaba.

―Su inhibidor de aroma no funciona del todo conmigo ―le contó―. He comprobado que los demás no lo notan, notan su aroma como si fuese un beta o ni siquiera eso, pero a mí sigue atrayéndome ―suspiró―. Él puede ignorarme, sé que no huelo a nada, pero yo… Me siento tan solo luchando contra esto.

Lucius apoyó su mano sobre el antebrazo de su hijo y empezó a escribir con sus dedos; "Q-U-E-A-R-O-M-A-E-S".

―Huele igual que yo ―su padre abrió los ojos sorprendido―. Siempre he creído que es una señal. Mi pareja predestinada ―rio con amargura―. Tan ridículo y cierto para mí.

Lucius sonrió apenado, sus ojos llenos de tristeza hicieron que Draco se sintiese mucho peor. Su padre estaba sufriendo y él no lograba entender cómo se sentía, qué era lo que sentía ni el motivo. No conocía su historia y sin todas las piezas poco podía hacer. Pero por primera vez preguntó sobre él.

―¿A qué olía la persona con la que tenías el vínculo? ―su padre seguía sin saber que Draco conocía la identidad de esa persona, temía que su padre se molestase con Severus. Lucius cerró los ojos, el menor estaba casi seguro que estaba rememorando el aroma de Regulus.

En su brazo pudo notar como escribía con su dedo índice "R-O-S-A-S". Draco miró hacia el jardín. No había rosas. Narcisa nunca plantó rosales y ahora parecía tener algún sentido.

Draco era menor y no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero el encantamiento _fidelio_ de la mansión tenía modificaciones que lograban ocultar la magia que allí se hacía de las medidas del Ministerio, él podía hacer magia sin temer que le arrestasen. Así que se levantó y arrancó la primera flor que encontró, sacó su varita y transformó el tulipán amarillo en una rosa blanca. Se acercó a su padre, se agachó para quedar a su altura y la depositó entre sus manos.

―Nadie debería impedirte que lo recuerdes. Él ya no sufre, tú puedes hacerlo si quieres.

Las manos de Lucius temblaron mientras llevaba la rosa a su nariz. De sus ojos brotaron gruesas lágrimas que pronto surcaron sus mejillas mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza.

Draco se levantó y entró en casa dejándole solo. Puede que nunca supiese la historia de su padre y estaba claro que no le conocía del todo bien, pero si algo tenía claro era que su padre se arrepentía del vínculo. Muy a pesar del frío Lucius, que recordaba de cuando era niño, de algún modo quiso a Regulus. Nadie se dejaba consumir así si no sentía verdadero dolor.

A partir de aquel día Draco pasaba al menos unos minutos de cada día en compañía de su padre. Trasformaba flores en rosas y su padre parecía agradecérselo cada vez que lo hacía. Con Lucius era sincero con lo que sentía por Harry, daba gracias que su padre no le recriminase que debía encontrar una buena alfa para comprometerse, ya que de eso ya se encargaba Narcisa. Su madre llevaba un tiempo comentándole que debía elegir una buena alfa para comprometerse, Draco intentaba retrasarlo e ignorarla pero cada vez era más difícil.

* * *

El menor de los Malfoy dejaba de beber las pociones inhibidoras en verano. Se había inventado que lo hacía en Hogwarts para poder concentrarse en los estudios y no tener que lidiar con otros alfas u omegas mayores que estuviesen en celo. Narcisa se lo creyó y entendió que era un buen motivo pero no dejaba que su hijo las tomase en verano, y menos si debían acudir a fiestas o reuniones sociales. El aroma de cada alfa era su distintivo y decía mucho de su portador, los alfas podían percibir del aroma si era fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, tranquilo, ambicioso y otras características bastante valoradas para trabajar en cargos políticos o en los negocios. No muchos alfas podían leer así el aroma y la magia de otros alfas, pero al final todo el mundo sabía en quienes confiar y en quienes no. Toda la gente influyente cotilleaba y al final todo se sabía.

La segunda fiesta a la que Draco tuvo que acudir aquel verano era distinta al resto de reuniones sociales a las que acudiría. Esta vez se trataba de un compromiso, de nada más y nada menos, que de Marcus Flint, antiguo compañero de Slytherin y capitán del equipo de Quidditch, con una bruja sangre pura alemana. Muchos se preguntaban como una familia (aunque fuese alemana) había dejado que su hija se uniese a un alfa tan deficiente como lo era Marcus Flint, pero en la celebración todo eran sonrisas.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a aquel mundo de apariencias y le habían enseñado a aprovecharlo.

Los invitados eran casi siempre los mismos que en toda reunión de élite, pero en esta ocasión se sentía más cómodo sabiendo que acudirían compañeros suyos de Slytherin como Pansy Parkinson o Theodore Nott. Draco llevaba unos minutos con su madre pero sabía que cuando pudiese buscaría a sus amigos.

―Veo a los Greengrass ―le comentó―. Tienen dos hijas preciosas pero tengo entendido que solo la menor es alfa. La primogénita es una omega, así que no creo que se molesten ni en casarla.

―Madre ―su tono fue frío―, deja de hablar de los omegas como si fuesen apestados. No es nada elegante por tu parte.

―¿Conoces a las jóvenes Greengrass? ―Narcisa no quiso ni contestar a lo dicho por su hijo, siempre discutían por lo mismo.

Draco hizo memoria. Daphne Greengrass era de su año e iban a todas las clases juntos, era una chica de cabellos rubios largos y ojos verdosos, era bonita pero pasaba bastante desapercibida al no relacionarse mucho con el resto de los Slytherin.

―A la mayor, Daphne Greengrass ―contestó.

―Bueno, es una lástima que la menor ya esté comprometida ―negó con la cabeza suavemente. Luego miró a Astoria Greengrass―. Es una chica muy elegante, lástima que se me adelantaran los Nott.

―¿Estás segura de eso? ―Draco por fin prestó atención.

―Todavía no se ha anunciado ―miró a su hijo―. Tu amigo Theodore Nott y Astoria Grengrass se han comprometido extraoficialmente. Esperaran un par de años para celebrar el compromiso. Supongo.

―No estaba informado ―susurró Draco mientras buscaba con la mirada a Theodore, le había visto apenas unos minutos antes.

―Voy a por una copa y a buscar a mi hermana Bella ― comunicó Narcisa―. Sociabiliza un poco dragón.

Y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, a Draco le habían inculcado que fuese educado con todo aquel que le pudiese ser de ayuda (financiera y legalmente), así que saludo a quien le pareció oportuno mientras seguía buscando a Theodore.

La noticia de su compromiso le sorprendía porque siempre dio por supuesto que él también estaba enamorado de un omega. Astoria era alfa y algo le decía que aquello era un matrimonio de conveniencia, como casi todos. Draco temía que le impusiesen una esposa, pero ocurriría. Debía empezar a analizar cómo actuar y si además podía ayudar a su amigo lo intentaría.

La mansión de los Flint no era tan grande como Malfoy Manor pero te podías perder por los pasillos. Así que recurrió a su olfato, sabía perfectamente a qué olía Theo (compartían dormitorio y duchas en Hogwarts), y le costó pero logró captar su suave aroma a lavanda. Se extrañó que el aroma no estuviese más extendido, parecía que Theo estaba escondiendo con todas sus fuerzas su aroma. Llegó hasta la entrada de un pequeño salón, alejado de la fiesta, y no tuvo ni que asomarse para saber que no estaba solo, oyó la voz de Daphne Grengrass. Los dos conversaban inquietos, Daphne no olía a nada, como todos los omegas de familias sangre pura en público.

―Deberíamos terminar ―susurró Daphne―. Esto ha sido bastante cruel por parte de tus padres.

―Es su forma de decirme que no tendré a la Grengrass que deseo ―su tono de voz era amargo.

―Porque soy una omega ―los dos estaban apoyados sobre el alféizar sin tocarse, sin mirarse.

―Pensaré en algo, no quiero esto.

―No podemos, ellos te desheredarán.

―¿Y tú qué? ―preguntó.

―Seré tu amante y tendré tus hijos si mi hermana no puede darte herederos ―rio sin humor.

Draco notó que alguien se acercaba y sin más entró al salón, donde Theodore y Daphne le miraron con sorpresa.

―Viene alguien ―y no tuvo que decir nada más. Draco ofreció su brazo a Daphne y esta se colgó de él. Los tres se encaminaron hacia la fiesta, cruzándose con Astoria que era quien los buscaba.

―Esto parece una reunión de Slytherin ―bromeó la menor.

―Sí, eso parece ―apoyó su hermana.

Los cuatro volvieron a la fiesta. Theodore decidió disculparse e irse con sus padres, eso pareció molestar a Astoria que le siguió para saludar a los señores Nott.

―Has escuchado nuestra conversación ―afirmó Daphne.

―No te preocupes ―le sonrió con amabilidad―. Estoy en la misma situación que vosotros ―suspiró y con tristeza añadió―, en realidad, mi situación es peor. Soy vuestro aliado.

Daphne se sintió aliviada y conversó un poco más con Draco. A partir de aquella fiesta mantuvieron una correspondencia durante aquel verano y estaban seguros que en Hogwarts seguirían llevándose bien.

* * *

El verano avanzaba imparable y a poco más de una semana para terminar julio Draco se despertó como cualquier otro día, se desperezó y fue a darse una ducha. Cuando estuvo arreglado abrió la ventana de la habitación para que entrase la brisa fresca de la mañana.

Al hacerlo toda la estancia se llenó de un olor muy poco común en la mansión: olía a rosas. Draco miró extrañado hacia el jardín, todas las flores habían sido trasformadas en rosas así que buscó con la mirada a su padre, aunque hacía tiempo que no hacía magia y no parecía posible que lo hubiese hecho él.

Allí, a un lado del jardín rodeado de rosas blancas estaba Lucius tumbado y con un corte enorme en el cuello. En su mano derecha sostenía un puñal ensangrentado. La vista de Draco se nubló, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza haciéndole daño, su mente no procesaba el hecho. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, buscó su escoba y bajó volando hacia su padre.

Cuando llegó a su lado el cuerpo de Lucius estaba muy pálido y contrastaba con el color rojo oscuro de la sangre que bañaba su cuello y parte de las rosas. Parecía dormir pero cuando Draco le tocó el brazo le recibió la piel fría. Su pecho no se movería por su respiración, sus ojos no volverían a abrirse y la esperanza de volver a escuchar su voz desapareció. Su padre había muerto.

Draco sintió su cuerpo muy pesado y su garganta se cerró. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se empeñaban en no querer dejar de mirar aquella escena. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes, su voz no salían y fue su magia la que terminó explotando. Su magia cambió el color de las rosas, que pasaron al rojo más vivo. Sólo entonces gritó, aquel único grito fue tan desgarrador como su hubiesen sido decenas.

Narcisa lo escuchó y cuando las defensas de la mansión cambiaron, revelando su lealtad hacia el nuevo cabeza de familia, lo supo. Hacía ocho años que temía que ese día llegase: Lucius se había quitado la vida.

Se dirigió al jardín lo más rápido que pudo y tragándose las lágrimas abrazó a su hijo intentando que dejara de mirar a su padre y consolándole. Cuando consiguió mover a Draco de allí, trasladó el cuerpo de su marido a una de las habitaciones, debía encargarse de adecentarlo y velarlo junto a su hijo más tarde.

Apenas media hora después Narcisa llamó a Severus para que apoyara a su hijo mientras daba instrucciones a los elfos domésticos para que hiciesen algo con el jardín y la ayudasen con Lucius. Ella se encerró en la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo, Draco y Severus estaban en el salón donde tomaban el té por las tardes.

―No creo que sea un buen momento para darte esto pero él me dio instrucciones para hacerlo ―Severus, que estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, le tendió una nota. Draco reconoció al instante la letra de su padre.

"Nunca le marques sin su consentimiento. Si le amas de verdad no le sobreprotejas, ayúdale a enfrentarse al mundo y a que elija. Descubre si de verdad eres lo mejor para él porque si te elige no habrá vuelta atrás.

Nunca seas como yo. Al final entendí su mensaje aunque fuese demasiado tarde."

―Esto es insoportable ―gimió de dolor.

Severus le abrazó, hacía años que no lo hacía.

―Él te quería.

―Lo sé ―susurró―. Lo sé. Lo sé.

Lucius fue enterrado en los jardines de la mansión. Apenas se comunicó a los más allegados, para casi todo el mundo Lucius hacía tiempo que estaba enfermo y no les sorprendió.

El jardín fue modificado, se eliminaron todas las flores y sólo se dejaron unos cuantos arbustos, el resto fue replantado con césped.

En la tumba de Lucius creció un rosal, los elfos no pudieron hacer nada pues cada vez que eliminaban el rosal salía otro. A veces la magia seguía siendo un misterio hasta para los magos.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el 31 de julio. Draco llevaba encerrado en su habitación desde el entierro de su padre, pero la soledad le había permitido pensar en su situación. Estaba sobreinformado, llevaba toda su vida leyendo sobre omegas y alfas, pero quién le había empezado a abrir los ojos respecto a los omegas era Daphne. Ella no sabía que Draco amaba a Harry pero deducía que Draco amaba a un omega por las preguntas que le hacía.

Su padre le había aconsejado que no le sobreprotegiese y al parecer llevaba haciéndolo desde los once años. Harry no le olía, así que no había aprendido a resistir su aroma. No podía seguir así, tarde o temprano entraría en celo y suponía que Harry se odiaría a sí mismo si se acostaban juntos embriagados por el aroma.

Tenía que esperar a que Harry viniese a él, que le buscase o que sintiese lo mismo que Draco sentía. Pero había otro problema; los otros alfas.

―Hoy es su cumpleaños ―dijo Draco intentando que no pareciese que estaba deseando hablar de ello―. ¿Le has visto?

―No ―contestó―, le doy las pociones a Lupin.

―Ya veo ―susurró―. ¿Sabes dónde lo está celebrando?

―No vas a verle ―le cortó el pelinegro―. Entiendo que lo estés pasando mal pero él sólo te hará sentir peor con su rechazo.

―Lo sé pero necesito darle esto.

Severus bufó. ― ¿Qué es? ―cogió la cajita.

―Wuivre, es mi marca mágica ―explicó―. El colgante además lleva el conjuro escrito en la parte posterior.

―Una marca mágica indirecta ―rumió―. Muy ingenioso. No es habitual que se use.

―Uno de los libros lo explicaba, siempre creí que era una forma de marcar bastante inútil ―le tendió una carta―. Si pudieses darle también la carta al profesor Lupin, te lo agradecería padrino.

―De acuerdo ―accedió―. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

―Voy a dejar de usar la poción, es la única protección que podría aceptar viniendo de mí ―miró por la ventana―. Seguramente le sorprenderá muchas cosas de este año.

―Creo que es una buena decisión.

―Gracias padrino ―le miró―. Quiero creer que lo es.

Severus le entregó la cajita y la carta a Lupin contándole lo justo. No le habló de la muerte de Lucius.

Lupin le informó de que pronto buscarían el diario de Regulus, Severus esta vez le advirtió que ese diario podría ser contraproducente si no conseguía que Harry se abriese a él. Le comentó sobre lo que Regulus podría haber escrito y Lupin se asustó, no era algo que un niño de 15 años debiese leer.

―Tiene dos opciones ―le aconsejó―. Leer lo que le puede pasar y prevenirlo o experimentarlo.

―Está bien. Estaré preparado para apoyarle.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NdA:** Me muero de sueño. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Creo que es algo más ameno que otros (y más cortito), pero aun así espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. El próximo es el de Regulus, que intentaré que sea el jueves que viene. Nos vemos la próxima semana, besos~~

Respuesta reviews anónimos:

Kasandra Potter: espero que te siga gustando el fic, gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo.

Murtilla: Al final has acertado, el capítulo que he subido ha sido el de Draco y espero que te haya gustado, el próximo es el de Regulus y a ver si no necesitamos pañuelos (no sé si es tan triste como esperáis). Gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo.


	6. Chapter 6 Regulus

**NdA:** me disculpo por la espera, he estado muy liada, ahora tengo unos días libres y escribiré todo lo que pueda. Gracias por los follows y los favoritos, estoy realmente feliz, y mil gracias por los reviews a sachacaro, Aquadenium, Sther-asr, Sonyeke, Adnere, jess Granger s y LunaAzul1. Aunque no lo parezca los reviews me dan muchísima fuerza.

Disfrutad la lectura~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Regulus**

Entrar a la Ancestral Casa de los Black había sido toda una experiencia. El cuadro de Walburga gritando improperios a más no poder, un elfo doméstico atacando a Remus con insultos y algún que otro hechizo y la cantidad de criaturas mágicas que habían acampado a sus anchas por la casa, como las doxys. Daba gracias que su padrino le había advertido a Remus sobre todo lo que se encontrarían y Remus, como buen mago que era, había podido sortearlo todo para llegar a donde querían.

La habitación de Regulus tampoco fue difícil de abrir porque tenían una copia de la llave que abría la cerradura de la puerta, al parecer Sirius había hecho una copia a espaldas de su madre, lo difícil fue averiguar cómo encontrar el diario.

El cuarto era bastante sobria e impersonal a excepción de un par de fotos mágicas y una estantería repleta de libros y recuerdos. Harry y Remus intentaron notar si había algo protegido con magia negra, eran magos con bastante sensibilidad y ese tipo de magia se podía detectar de diferentes formas, dependiendo del mago podía ser como una sensación, una diferencia de temperatura o a veces, con una vista bien entrenada, se veían anomalías de color u ondas cerca del objeto maldecido.

No tuvieron suerte la primera hora hasta que Harry empezó a leer los títulos de los libros pasando sus dedos por los lomos, era como un hábito, y uno de ellos le cosquilleó la punta de los dedos al rozarlo. Se extrañó y lo sacó de la estantería, ya en sus manos el aspecto del libro fue cambiando, las tapas marrones se oscurecieron hasta ser negras como el carbón y el título se desdibujó hasta formar en letras doradas R.A.B.

―Harry, parece que lo has encontrado ―Remus estaba a su lado y lo había visto todo―. Es hora de volver con Sirius.

Remus sacó de su bolsillo un vial que Snape le había dado e instó a que Harry guardase el diario en la cartera que llevaba consigo. Cerraron la habitación, salieron de la casa y Remus anunció triunfante a Sirius que tenía la poción.

Sirius no preguntó nada, estaba mucho más taciturno y pensativo de lo normal.

* * *

Esa misma noche, aprovechando que Sirius había salido a ver unos amigos, Remus entró en la habitación de Harry para que éste leyese el diario delante de él. También quería saber si lo que había escrito Regulus era apropiado para Harry y si éste podía soportar leerlo.

―¿Pero qué…? ―Remus había abierto el diario y todas sus páginas estaban en blanco―. No hay nada.

Harry se sintió aliviado por un momento aunque aquel hecho también le intrigó. Alargó el brazo y Remus se lo entregó. Mientras lo inspeccionaba se sobresaltó al notar que en la primera página las letras iban apareciendo como si estuviesen siendo escritas en ese mismo momento.

―¿Ves algo Harry? ―le preguntó el mayor.

―¿Tú no? ―le miró extrañado―. El texto está apareciendo poco a poco.

―Yo no lo veo ―se tocó la barbilla y caviló―. Debe ser un diario mágico con algún tipo de hechizo de confidencialidad.

―¿Por qué a mí sí que me deja verlo? ―preguntó todavía algo confuso.

―No estoy seguro ―contestó―. Pero no deberías leerlo, mi idea era leerlo yo o los dos al mismo tiempo y si veía que no era adecuado para ti guardaría el diario y nos olvidaríamos de todo esto.

Harry bajó su mirada y vio la escritura elegante que iba llenando las páginas. No le había gustado esa idea desde el principio, ese pequeño libro en sus manos seguramente contenía los pensamientos más profundos de Regulus y sus peores vivencias, pero se lo estaba enseñando a él. Por alguna razón ese diario le estaba dando permiso para saber su historia.

―¿Dónde está nuestra valentía Gryffindor? ―sonrió inseguro Harry y Remus suspiró.

―Deberías leerlo en voz alta, así estaría más tranquilo.

Harry sentía el nudo en su garganta y negó con la cabeza, el diario solo se estaba mostrando ante él y no parecía correcto compartir cada palabra con nadie más.

―No lo leeré en voz alta, lo siento Remus― frunció el ceño―. No creo que ninguno de los dos deba leerlo pero si me permite que yo lo haga…

Remus no se sintió ofendido, apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Harry para que no diese más explicaciones, lo entendía y simplemente le sonrió con amabilidad.

Estaba sentado en la cama de Harry a su lado, si veía que el menor se inquietaba mucho le pararía y le arrebataría el diario. Era su deber como tutor, debía protegerlo.

Harry suspiró, se armó de valor y empezó a leer.

«Mi nombre es Regulus Arcturus Black y nací en una familia con un gran linaje mágico, con unos padres estrictos y un hermano mayor que nunca encajó con los ideales de la familia.

Siempre supe que era un omega y mi crianza estuvo ligada a este hecho. Mi madre me adoctrinó y me preparó para la vida que me esperaba, que básicamente consistía en ser un mago sangre pura orgulloso que nunca podría llevar los negocios familiares.

Mi futuro era desalentador y parecía estar reducido a seducir para conseguir mis metas o a tener los hijos de algún alfa a cambio de algo. Además debía evitar ser marcado si el alfa que lo hacía no estaba totalmente rendido a mis encantos.

Desde que nací sentí que estaba encadenado, nunca podría ser libre del todo, pero que me marcasen significaba ser un esclavo.

Ser marcado era mi peor pesadilla.

A muy temprana edad conseguí detectar aromas y también a interpretarlos. Fui desarrollando esa habilidad en las fiestas de las familias sangre pura, ya que mientras era un niño ser un omega no era un problema, y fui consciente de cómo funcionaba el aroma y qué decía de sus portadores. Pero en esas mismas fiestas pude ver las miradas de los alfas y cómo algunos de ellos intentaban provocar mi celo soltando su aroma impregnado de su propio celo. Querían un espectáculo, querían llevarse el título de "soy un alfa tan fuerte que hasta consigo que despierte el celo de un pequeño omega", querían seguir alimentando sus egos aunque fuese a costa de un niño.

Vivía en un mundo enfermo y repugnante.

Y quizás hubiese sido otro omega más, moldeado a imagen y semejanza de los alfas que me usarían y disfrutarían de mí sin tenerme verdaderamente en cuenta, pero crecí con Sirius y puede que su inconformismo fuese más contagioso de lo que mis padres creían.

Tener un hermano mayor bromista, valiente, cálido, sincero y que conseguía que le respetasen solo con su presencia despertaba en mí tantos sentimientos que abrumaba.

 _Envidiaba tu libertad, tu forma tan clara de rechazar lo que no te gustaba y también que fueses alfa, porque esa era una de las razones por la que podías ser como eras._

 _Y amaba todo de ti, Sirius. Me ayudaste a valorarme y me enseñaste a defenderme. Por ti creí que podría llegar a ser feliz, que existían las historias de amor entre alfas y omegas, que había más alfas como tú y que nunca me dejarías a la intemperie del mundo._

 _Creí que si mi voz no se escuchaba siempre estarías ahí para que el mundo la oyese. Pero me equivoqué._

Todo se desmoronó cuando Sirius fue sorteado a Gryffindor.

Mi familia odió que Hogwarts confirmase lo que ellos ya sabían; mi hermano no era como el resto de los Black. Yo fui sorteado a Slytherin y entonces supe que él se alejaría de mí.

Mi hermano se distanció, prefería salir con sus amigos que parecían ser más su familia que yo, pero no le culpo, si hubiese sido un alfa me hubiese gustado alejarme de todo lo que yo represento.

Estaba solo y sentí verdadero miedo por primera vez en mi vida.

Llegué a mi madurez sexual a los 14 años, en aquel entonces los inhibidores eran solo para el celo pero no para el aroma, así que conseguí suprimir lo máximo posible mi aroma con mi propia magia para no causar "problemas". Fui acosado y defendido a partes iguales en Hogwarts, demostrando que el colegio era una clara muestra de lo que me deparaba en el mundo real: los alfas abusarían de mí y algunos betas intentarían ayudarme.

Mi cuerpo nunca fue muy masculino, aunque hacía deporte no conseguía tener músculos y mi estatura era bastante normal. Tenía todas las de perder contra cualquier alfa en el cuerpo a cuerpo porque, por regla general, ellos son altos y fuertes.

Fue triste darme cuenta que mi cuerpo me confirmaba que era un omega más. Piel suave para ser acariciada, rasgos andróginos para atraer y gustar más a los hombres y mujeres alfas, voz no demasiado gruesa y aterciopelada para seducir con palabras, dedos largos y finos, culo respingón y un pene medio o más pequeño que la media, todo agradable a la vista y al tacto. Todo yo era un reclamo sexual en sí.

Y nadie te prepara lo suficiente para lo que vas a sentir en tu _despertar_.

Es estremecedor experimentar por primera vez que no eres dueño de tu cuerpo. Y odiarlo por eso.

Recuerdo que sentí mucho calor en pocos segundos, parte de mi magia salió junto con mi aroma pero mucho más potente de lo habitual. Mi mente se nubló. Estaba aterrado porque mi cuerpo se estremecía y toda mi piel anhelaba ser tocada pero la zona que más demandaba atención era mi ano, no sé explicarlo bien, solo sé que palpitaba y se humedecía con una sustancia viscosa que me recordaba al semen aunque era incoloro. Casi de inmediato alguien se acercó a mí y empezó a tocarme, a lamerme, a desvestirme… No era capaz de enfocar mi vista en él pero su aroma era el de un alfa y con eso mi cuerpo se conformó. Lo estaba disfrutando, quería más, muchísimo más… era como si solo necesitase apagar aquel fuego que quería consumirme sin importar quién fuese el que lo hiciera.

Aquel alfa que tenía intención de follarme allí mismo fue interrumpido por mi hermano, no fui consciente del todo, pero recuerdo vagamente su voz potente impregnada de su esencia alfa, Sirius agarró aquel alfa de mí y lo apartó. Pude oler a Sirius y acto seguido alguien me obligó a beberme la poción que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

Volví a mis sentidos casi al instante. Tenía la ropa desgarrada, tenía marcas de uñas en mis brazos y lo ropa interior mojada. Sentí náuseas.

¿Cómo puedo decir que intentaron violarme si yo fui quien lo provocó? Me pregunté.

Me lo pregunté miles de veces más durante años.

Entonces miré a los presentes y supe que fueron Potter y Lupin los que me dieron la poción porque mi hermano estaba desmayado a mi lado en el suelo.

Un alfa era un alfa y un omega un omega, mi hermano sentía deseos por mi aroma y, aunque era de lógica, esa fue la primera vez que fui consciente de que Sirius también podía ser capaz de tener sexo conmigo. Él no podía protegerme sin protegerme de sí mismo primero. Entonces entendí que seguramente esa era una de las razones por las que Sirius se alejó de mí.

Lo ocurrido no fue denunciado, el chico que me había atacado era un sangre pura y mi madre me prohibió hacer un escándalo de aquello.

 _Dejaste de hablarme y ni siquiera podías mirarme a los ojos._

 _Odié que fuésemos hermanos y te odié todavía más cuando aquella última noche en casa de nuestros padres decidiste marcharte por lo que éramos. No estaba dormido, sé lo que sentías y hubiese querido que pensases más en cómo me sentía yo._

 _Hubiese querido escuchar aquellas palabras de frente, mirándonos a los ojos, y quizás eso lo hubiese cambiado todo._

Con mi hermano fuera de mi vida, todo se tornó frío y cada vez que intentaban follarme cuando estaba en celo me preguntaba si de verdad aquello se podía usar en mi favor. Los alfas parecían avergonzados después de intentar atacarme y no parecían estar orgullosos de sentir aquellos deseos por mí.

Pero no me importaban ellos, aunque la soledad fuese abrumadora, aunque los omegas que conocía parecían rendirse al futuro que nos habían escrito, yo no sería así. Si me rendía ganaban las viejas costumbres.

Decidí no creer en el destino.

Decidí creer que podía elegir.»

―¿Estás bien Harry?

Remus había estado observando al menor leer mientras su rostro cambiaba su semblante, podía jurar que había visto dolor, rabia y algo más que no lograba descifrar.

―El texto ha dejado de aparecer ―susurró.

Harry tuvo sentimientos encontrados, no estaba leyendo un manual, no eran palabras neutras sin sentimiento que solo buscaban informar (o informar poco), había leído los pensamientos más íntimos de un omega real. Regulus le estaba confiando su historia y estaba descubriendo también el pasado de Sirius.

―¿Puedes contarme lo que has leído? ―tanteó Remus, aunque no estaba seguro de que se lo contase.

―Un resumen de su infancia y su primer celo. ¿Tú viste lo que ocurrió? ―Harry no dudaba que lo que decía el diario fuese verdad pero si se lo confirmaban era como si fuese todavía más real.

―Lo recuerdo vagamente ―bajó la vista―. Sirius notó el celo mientras íbamos por los pasillos y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

―¿Intentó violar a Regulus? ―Harry apretaba con fuerza el diario.

―¡No! ¡Él nunca…!

―Se apartó de él ¿verdad? ―la mirada herida de Harry hizo que Remus sintiese un pinchazo en el corazón.

―Tenía miedo de sí mismo, así que le pidió a tu padre que le lanzase un desmaius ―acarició las mejillas de Harry que las tenía húmedas―. El remordimiento de sentir lo mismo que cualquier otro alfa no le ha dejado vivir plenamente. Nunca se ha permitido enamorarse, nunca ha marcado a nadie… odia su esencia tanto como tú odias la tuya.

―Necesito estar solo.

―Lo entiendo ―acarició su pelo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación ―. Descansa.

Antes de dormir Harry volvió a abrir el diario para releer una frase que había aparecido justo antes de que Remus se fuese de la habitación.

«El único alfa que he amado era el único que no podía tener y lo que me llevó a mi infelicidad fue escapar de estos sentimientos.»

Los últimos días antes del comienzo del curso Harry miraba el diario continuamente para ver si había aparecido texto nuevo pero cada día encontraba lo mismo escrito. Remus le había explicado que el diario parecía reaccionar a su estado de ánimo o a su magia y que puede que durante el curso sí que apareciese más texto.

Pasó los últimos días de vacaciones con su padrino y con Remus, accedió a que le enseñasen hechizos para protegerse, hizo duelos de práctica con ellos y se preparó mentalmente para el nuevo curso.

Había tenido los días suficientes para enfriar su mente y sabía que debía cambiar su forma de enfocar el hecho de ser omega. Él no era débil físicamente, en comparación con la descripción de Regulus él se asemejaba más a un alfa, tenía un gran poder mágico y eso le daba una gran ventaja, sabía que todavía tenía que experimentar el celo de alfas y el suyo propio pero resistiría lo mejor que pudiese.

―Remus siento interrumpirte ―Harry entró al despacho―. Me gustaría que me diesen el colgante y la carta de Malfoy.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―le interrogó.

―Dentro de dos días cuando volvamos a Hogwarts se lo devolveré ―suspiró―. Sé lo que piensas pero es mi decisión. Por favor, respétala.

―De acuerdo ―sacó la cajita y la carta y se las entregó.

Remus había notado cambios en Harry, no sabía si eran cambios que le ayudarían o empeorarían la situación pero por primera vez veía decisión en su mirada. Parecía haber encontrado su propia fuerza y parecía querer cambiar su forma de vivir.

―Has crecido mucho Harry ―le sonrió.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y salió del despacho.

* * *

El primer día del quinto curso empezó con un gran revuelo. Había rumores de que Lucius Malfoy había muerto y que Draco Malfoy empezaría el curso unos días más tarde porque se estaba ocupando de unos negocios en Francia.

Harry se sentía inquieto, podía estar tranquilo unos días más antes de enfrentarse a él pero la muerte de Lucius le hizo recordar la muerte de sus padres. Si Draco sentía aunque fuese una tercera parte del dolor que él sintió por la muerte de sus padres estaría destrozado. Y quizás no era el mejor momento para enfrentarle.

 _Pero muchas veces no importa las decisiones que tomemos porque la realidad nos supera._

En la cena del tercer día Draco Malfoy apareció en el Gran Comedor, iba acompañado de Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass. Todos lo observaron con mayor o menor detenimiento, Harry notó que había crecido, era más alto, su cabello había crecido un poco y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos supo que no solo había cambiado físicamente.

―No parece muy afectado por lo de su padre ―comentó Ron.

―¿Tiene que tener los ojos llorosos o llorar sin parar para parecer triste? ―atacó Harry. No sabía por qué lo defendía, pero le parecía injusto frivolizar la situación.

―Lo siento, no quería decir…―Ron creyó que Harry estaba ofendido porque empatizaba con Malfoy.

―No importa ―miró a Hermione y le preguntó en susurros―. ¿Sabes algo más de las marcas mágicas indirectas?

―Al parecer se crearon para proteger a los omegas hasta que encontraran pareja o les marcaran el alfa que querían ―frunció el ceño―. No es muy conocido porque los alfas intentaron que desapareciese ese tipo de marca ―miró a Harry―. La joya con la marca indirecta lleva la esencia del alfa que lo hechizó, hace que los demás alfas noten desagradable estar cerca del omega que lo lleva.

―Es un repelente ―caviló Harry―, ¿es totalmente efectivo?

―En cuanto a aroma sí ―se tocó la barbilla con los dedos― pero si hay un alfa que quiera hacer daño al omega… creo que debe ser el omega quien se defienda.

―Muy bien―bebió antes de seguir preguntando―. ¿Qué le hace al omega?

―Creo que camufla su aroma, no lo hace perceptible ―miró a su amigo―. En los libros no dice muy bien su efecto sobre omegas pero dan a entender que no le hace nada malo. La magia está en la joya, nunca en el cuerpo del omega.

―Quizás por eso les molesta a los alfas ―aportó Harry―. Los omegas son libres, deciden cuando tener la marca y cuando no.

―¿De verdad vas a devolverlo? ―intervino Ron― Todo parecen ventajas.

―Debo hacerlo ―contestó Harry―. Sigue siendo una marca. Quiero encontrar otro modo, debe haber otro modo.

―Por ahora las pociones inhibidoras funcionan bien pero creo que deberías pensar en quedarte el colgante―aconsejó Hermione.

―Volvamos a la torre ―quiso zanjar el tema Harry.

Esa noche Harry no podía dormir, la presencia de Draco en Hogwarts daba comiendo a su plan y debía devolverle el colgante cuanto antes. No podía esperar así que envió una de las ranas plateadas que Fred y George le habían regalado a Draco, con el sitio y la hora de quedada.

La reunión sería en apenas una hora y él saldrían con la capa de invisibilidad para llegar al patio empedrado.

Harry llegó diez minutos antes y esperó a Draco debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Estaba nervioso y aunque sabía que el slytherin podía salir de noche al ser prefecto, no estaba seguro de que acudiese a la cita.

Poco después oyó pasos que se acercaban y se giró hacia el sonido. Draco se acercaba hacia donde estaba él y decidió quitarse la capa. El rubio se sorprendió un poco pero siguió caminando hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para poder hablar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo se comportarían en ese encuentro, desde que se conocían esta era la segunda vez que se veían a solas sin intención de pelear, la primera vez fue cuando se conocieron.

―¿Te has tomado la poción inhibidora? ―fue lo único qué atinó a preguntar el moreno para cortar el silencio.

―No, lo estoy conteniendo, pero si estuviésemos un poco más cerca lo notarías ―su voz era neutra pero al decir lo último parecía haberla impregnado con algo de deseo―. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

―Quiero devolverte esto ―sacó de su bolsillo la cajita y la carta que estaba doblada.

Draco pareció fijarse en la carta y frunció el ceño.

―No la has leído ―le recriminó―. No pienso aceptar que me devuelvas el colgante hasta que leas la carta.

―Ninguna marca ―dijo sin contestarle―, no voy a dejar que nadie me marque de ningún modo.

―Vives en un mundo de fantasía si crees que nadie va a marcarte ―soltó con amargura―. Si no soy yo será otro alfa. Hay más alfas de lo que crees ―le miro directo a los ojos―, ¿tanto me odias que no puedes aceptar mi marca menos invasiva? ―había dolor en su voz.

―Soy fuerte, no solo soy un omega, soy un mago poderoso ―evadió su pregunta―. Quiero ser dueño de mi vida y de mi protección. No quiero depender de nadie ―sentenció.

―Tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacerte cuando no puedas defenderte ―le contestó algo angustiado―. Sé que no eres un omega cualquiera ―medio sonrió―, nunca lo he pensado.

Harry sintió que le faltaba el aire y desvió la mirada, Draco aprovechó para acercarse y su aroma llegó hasta el moreno.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo olía… un jadeo escapó de su boca. ¿Por qué tenía ese poder sobre él? Todos sus sentidos despertaron, quería llorar, gritar, abrazarle, besarle… pero se mantuvo en su posición sin poder mirarle.

―En la carta pone «Te escribo esto porque mi padre ha muerto. Estos meses le he visto consumirse y llorar por haber marcado a un omega en contra de su voluntad ―Harry seguía sin mirarle―. Por haber marcado a Regulus Black quien se suicidó hace casi ocho años ―Harry giró su cabeza tan rápido que sobresaltó a Draco―. No voy a hacer lo mismo que él, nunca te marcaré en contra de tu voluntad».

―¿Regulus Black? ―preguntó en un susurro.

―Es por eso que tu padrino me odia ―contestó interrumpiendo lo que le había escrito en la carta―. Soy la viva imagen del alfa que le destrozó la vida a su hermano.

―Por Merlín ―miró al suelo confuso―, él nunca me lo dij…

―«Te amo ―Harry le miró a los ojos y vio lágrimas que hacían sus ojos grises más claros y hermosos―, me enamoré de ti a los once años cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Quiero que seas feliz y sé que conmigo lo serás, pero por ahora acepta mi protección hasta que decidas si estar conmigo o no» ―Draco apretaba los puños para aguantar el impulso de abrazar a Harry.

―No me conoces ―Harry sentía las lágrimas que empezaban a escapar de sus ojos―, no te conozco. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera?

―Da igual la etiqueta que le des a esto ―volvió a acercarse, Harry no podía moverse―. Sueño contigo, fantaseo contigo, puedo oler tu aroma a pesar de los inhibidores y he querido besarte infinidad de veces estos cuatro años ―Harry no podía dejar de mirarle, ¿por qué le parecía tan hermoso en ese momento? ―. Llámalo locura, obsesión, amor… ―sus cuerpos estaban pegados, eran de altura parecida así que si se movía un poco hacia delante podía besarle―. Lo único que deseo ahora es besarte.

Harry se sentía mareado, más que estar ahogándose en su olor lo hacía en sus ojos. Su mirada penetrante, sus palabras que hacían latir con fuerza su corazón le estaban quitando el sentido.

No recordaba porqué estaban allí en medio de la noche.

La razón era la única que le gritaba alejarse de allí. El resto de sus ser se sentía atraído y enloquecido por él.

Y Harry, como buen Gryffindor, siguió el impulso de su corazón. Levantó los brazos y con sus manos acarició sus mejillas.

Se acercó y le besó.

Hay momentos en la vida que se te quedan grabados en el alma, momentos que siempre volverán a tu mente, y ese era uno de esos momentos.

Era la primera vez que deseaba unos labios, que conocía el sabor de otra persona, era la primera vez que notaba los ángulos de otro cuerpo contra el suyo, la primera vez que le abrazaban con esa delicadeza como si quisiesen rodearle totalmente y aislarle de la realidad.

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban mientras se negaban a dejar de acariciarse con los labios, sus corazones latían con fuerza y ninguno quería abrirlos ojos y romper la magia.

Pero Harry se obligó dolorosamente a separarse de Draco. La razón le había gritado que parase cuando Draco empezó a intensificar las caricias.

Los dos tenían los labios rojos y los ojos anhelantes. El moreno cogió la mano de Draco y depositó sobre su palma la cajita, sin decir nada más se puso la capa de invisibilidad y salió corriendo de allí.

Draco se quedó mirando a la nada totalmente agitado, en su interior se entremezclaban miles de sensaciones, pero era feliz.

Se habían besado y había sido mucho mejor que en sus sueños.

Además, Harry se había quedado la carta.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **NdA:** Reconozco que este capítulo me costó, pero aquí empieza la acción entre Harry y Draco, no sabéis las ganas que tenía. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí.

 **No sé cuando voy a actualizar, ya estoy escribiendo el cap 7 y nada más lo termine lo subo. Perdonad la espera pero nunca subiré un capítulo hasta que me guste y esté bien escrito (todo lo bien que puedo).**

Contestación reviews anónimos:

Aquadenium: fue un capítulo difícil y triste, al parecer pongo mucho drama jajajaja se verá más adelante pero sí, Lucius merecía ese final. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste leer el fic, estoy feliz y no lo abandonaré así que espero que puedas seguir leyéndolo si te gusta cómo va. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.


	7. Chapter 7 Daphne

****NdA**** **:** Holiii (le tiran piedras), lo sé soy una desalmada por no actualizar pero terminar la historia la terminaré. Así que subo este capítulo y si me dais amor, el próximo lo subo en nada ;)

Agradecer todos los follows y favoritos, y sobre todo los comentarios de Adnere, Sther-asr, jess Granger s, Daughter of Calypso, sachacaro, Ryogana, willsinner, Bittersweet, mdc, zandi d cullen, Solchineko, ChibiTfe, EternalReader15, Sweetvioleth, IlianaPeach, Saya, Catherinp.t, sary, nagisa pennywise, Ario, sgray07 y a Alex (que me contacto por gmail). Estoy muy feliz por el amor recibido, se os quiere 3

Disfrutad la lectura~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - Daphne**

Cualquiera que conociese a Draco hubiese creído que el rechazo de Harry sería el preludio de una ira descontrolada y una impotencia que no sabría canalizar, todo eso se traduciría en golpes e insultos al primer estudiante que viese, magia que explotaría el objeto que estuviese más cerca y, finalmente, estar toda una semana tan irascible que nadie se atrevería a hablarle. Ese era el Draco que había mostrado en Hogwarts, el que no sabía cómo actuar y se sentía atrapado, el que optaba por la peor forma de actuar.

Un verano separaba esa persona de la que se había quedado mirando hacia la oscuridad por donde Harry había desaparecido, con los labios cosquilleando y el corazón acelerado.

El aire fresco que llegaba hasta él le ayudó a calmarse, miró la cajita en su mano y suspiró. Harry había rechazado su último recurso para protegerle, aunque no podía negar que estaba dolido por ello debía aceptar su decisión y ser paciente.

Sonrió a la nada, si dejaba de lado lo del colgante, se sentía flotar por el beso. Le había dicho lo que sentía y para su regocijo estaba claro que Harry se sentía atraído por él. Parte de su ansiedad e inseguridad se calmaron, durante los años anteriores había empezado a pensar que Harry no sentía lo mismo por él e incluso que le odiaba, pero estaba claro que su atracción era cada vez más fuerte.

Su celo no tardaría, lo había notado, y debía estar atento para cuando sucediese porque las cosas podían salir muy mal.

―Creo que me he excitado ―oyó una voz sugerente que provenía de la oscuridad.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ―Draco se amonestó por no haber notado su presencia antes.

―Lo he escuchado todo ―se acercó al rubio―. Cuando lo vi no podía creerlo ―su voz canturreó― ¿Potter? Has sido un actor fabuloso para conseguir que ni siquiera yo lo notase.

―¿Qué quieres Blaise? ―«¿Qué quieres a cambio de cerrar la boca?» trasmitió con dureza a su amigo.

―Acuéstate conmigo ―dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla―. Es una broma, relájate hombre. Prometo guardarte el secreto, al fin y al cabo, tú conoces algunos de mis más oscuros secretos ―había cierto tono de disgusto.

―No usaré esa información para chantajearte, espero lo mismo de tu parte ―fue sincero, esperando que el otro confiara en su palabra.

―Nuestra _amistad_ no se basa en el chantaje, lo sé ―intentó rebajar la tensión que sentían―. Sobre Potter… ―comentó seriamente el moreno―. Siendo como son los leones, si le marcaras se ahorraría muchos problemas.

―Marcarlo sin su consentimiento no es una opción, además esto es entre Potter y yo ―contestó algo molesto―. Estoy cansado Blaise ―el moreno quería continuar con la charla pero Draco no le dejó seguir―, mañana hablaremos si es lo que quieres.

* * *

No había podido dormir bien, como había imaginado que pasaría. Draco estaba seguro que Blaise no diría nada, no mientras la información no le sirviese, pero aun así no le hacía gracia que cada vez más gente supiese que Harry era omega.

Hacía apenas un par de semanas que empezaba a entender las circunstancias de Blaise, y también por qué era tan drástico algunas veces. Siempre había pensado que era un omega que aceptaba su condición sin problemas, que disfrutaba del sexo y que se acostaba con otros para conseguir algún que otro favor.

 _Simplificamos la realidad para sobrellevarla mejor._

Ahora sabía que explotar su exótica belleza para sacar provecho había sido parte de su educación, que él sabía mucho más del mundo que la mayoría a su edad y como cualquier adolescente empezaba a rechazar lo que odiaba de su vida, se rebelaba, e intentaba buscar su lugar en el mundo.

Pero también es cierto, que alguien que tiene una concepción del sexo y el amor tan distorsionada como Blaise no podía entender su forma de actuar con respeto a Harry.

Y por otro lado estaba Daphne, que sí parecía entender mejor su situación, por eso confiaba en su criterio y era más abierto con ella con respecto a sus ideas, es más, la marca indirecta había sido una de sus sugerencias.

―¿Intentas escapar de Blaise o de Theodore? ―le preguntó Daphne al alcanzarlo cuando estaba a punto de entrar al Gran Comedor.

―Zabini ―contestó Draco.

―¿Ha intentado meterse en tu cama otra vez? ―preguntó mientras se colgaba del brazo de Draco e intentaba no demostrar que se había dado cuenta de cómo el rubio había desviado su mirada un segundo a la mesa de Gryffindor―. No me estás escuchando ―le recriminó.

―Lo siento Daphne, y no, sólo lo intentó una vez y ya le di su merecido ―gruñó.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Draco no volvió a mirar a la mesa de los leones, había comprobado que Harry no había bajado a desayunar, pero sabía que cuando entrase al Gran Comedor lo notaría.

―¿Qué pasó anoche? ―preguntó en un susurró.

La rubia sospechaba quién era el omega que atormentaba a Draco pero prefería hacerle creer a su amigo que todavía lo ignoraba. Llevaba medio verano hablando con él, al principio de forma cortés intentando averiguar si tenía intenciones ocultas al acercarse a ella, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que su interés por los omegas era para entender mejor a _su_ omega.

Daphne podía ver con claridad que él era distinto a los demás alfas, no pensaba como ellos y parecía más preocupado por protegerlo que por poseerlo. Eso no era nada habitual.

―Me devolvió el colgante ―fue su escueta respuesta, al parecer por ahora no quería hablar del tema―. Vayamos a los jardines a estudiar, no me apetece ir a la biblioteca.

―De acuerdo. Blaise irá a la biblioteca… ―Draco sonrió de medio lado―. A veces sois tan infantiles―suspiró.

Y ahí estaba el ligero turbamiento en Draco, ese instante en el que había notado su presencia. Era inquietante cómo podía sentir su magia, su olor y su voz entre tanta gente, no sabía si rendirse y elevar la mirada lo suficiente para verlo con sus dos inseparables amigos o seguir fingiendo.

Esta vez no lo haría.

Debía acostumbrarse a estar lejos de él. A su alrededor estaban cambiando las cosas y los dos necesitaban aclarar sus ideas antes de dar cualquier paso.

* * *

Una vez en el jardín los dos se dedicaron a estudiar con calma. Hacía un muy buen día y eso hacía que costase concentrarse, en días así apetecía más pasear, volar e incluso bañarse.

―Lleva un rato mirándonos ―susurró Draco, la presencia de Theodore le empezaba a incomodar.

―Hace poco tuvimos una discusión ―contestó sin dejar de mirar hacia el lago―. Dice que he cambiado, que ya no parezco la misma.

―¿A qué se refiere? ―el rubio dejó sus apuntes a un lado.

―Yo nunca me planteé la posibilidad de que comprometieran a Theo con mi hermana ―empezó a relatar calmadamente―. Sabía que llegado el momento él tendría que comprometerse pero parecía tan lejano. Y durante estos años al parecer siempre tuve la esperanza de que las cosas cambiasen lo suficiente como para que casarse conmigo no fuese una vergüenza―sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada―. No sé, nos conocimos tan pequeños y nos atrajimos incluso antes de notar nuestras esencias. Nuestros padres creían que era una tonta atracción, nos dejaron amarnos y nos amamos cada vez que nuestros cuerpos lo reclamaban, todo era tan natural. Creí que su falta de oposición era una señal de que lo aceptarían.

Draco sabía parte de aquello gracias a la correspondencia que mantuvieron durante el verano. A medida que su amistad con Daphne crecía la amistad con Theodore parecía un recuerdo lejano, no había tenido noticias suyas en más de un mes y desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, apenas el día anterior, Theodore no le había dirigido la palabra. Empezaba a sospechar que se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada con respecto a Daphne y a él, que creía que eran más que amigos.

―¿Qué vais a hacer?― preguntó curioso.

―No sabemos qué hacer. Mientras tanto quiere que todo siga igual, ignorando el hecho de que ha aceptado casarse con mi hermana ―miró a su amigo, se notaba la angustia en su voz mientras continuaba hablando―. Yo no quiero ser una simple amante, escondida del mundo mientras ellos se casan y forman una familia. Creo que merezco más que eso.

―Mereces ser feliz, si tienes claro cómo quieres vivir Theo tiene dos opciones; luchar para estar contigo o dejarte ir ―opinó para apoyarla―. Pero cuando os interrumpí en la mansión de los Flint parecía estar dispuesto a luchar por ti ―recordó, no entendiendo cómo habían cambiado tanto las posturas de ambos.

―Fue fruto del enfado, él es un alfa orgulloso y no le gustó nada que concertasen el matrimonio sin contar con su opinión ―rió amargamente―. Juro que en aquel momento pensé que ser su amante era mejor que no estar con él.

―¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ―preguntó extrañado.

Daphne sonrió enigmáticamente pero no contestó.

―Voy a hablar con él. Nos vemos más tarde ―se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

Y mientras se encaminaba hacia Theodore se repitió a sí misma porque no iba a ceder más. Porque las viejas tradiciones destrozaban a los omega, los menospreciaban y los olvidaban, quería ver con sus propios ojos como un alfa lo arriesgaba todo por el omega que quería, si ese no era su caso al menos estaría al lado del alfa que lo intentase.

 _Quizás por el camino empezaba a valorarse un poco más._

* * *

Blaise no buscó a Draco aquella tarde ni tuvo la conversación que quería con respecto a Harry. El rubio se sorprendió al notar que Blaise parecía tener su mente ocupada en otro lado y durante las semanas siguientes apenas lo vio. Sus conversaciones se resumían en pasarle información a Draco que le pudiese ser de ayuda y poco más. Quería creer que no se estaba metiendo en un lío pero no tuvo tiempo de investigarlo.

Durante las primeras semanas en Hogwarts, después de lo ocurrido con Harry, se había prometido que seguiría con sus investigaciones sobre la creación de una poción verdaderamente efectiva contra la esencia omega y alfa. Severus le había estado vigilando y fue el encargado de destruir sus fantasías.

«Tu pregunta es estúpida. No se puede eliminar la esencia alfa, beta u omega porque forma parte del mago, de su magia, las pocas veces que se ha intentado los mago murieron o se convirtieron en squibs.»

Cuando su padrino le había dicho aquello Draco no pudo evitar pensar que Harry contemplaría esa posibilidad, la de ser un squib antes que estar ligado a él. Y dolió el sólo imaginarlo.

«Todo el mundo creía que poco a poco las esencias irían desapareciendo o al menos que sus efectos serían más débiles y así todo sería más fácil. Al parecer no ha sido así, tú eres prueba de ello.»

Draco había hecho varias pociones pero todas se topaban con el mismo problema, al no poder anular la esencia solo cabía la posibilidad de atenuar el celo, los aromas y la posibilidad de embarazo, pero para eso ya existían las pociones inhibidoras y los hechizos anticonceptivos. Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

«Focalizarías mejor tus energías si intentases cambiar las cosas de otro modo.»

Severus sabía que era muy fácil decirlo, y muy difícil saber responder, pero las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Draco mientras a su alrededor aquellos meses de relativa paz empezaba a desmoronarse.

Era diciembre, no faltaba mucho para las vacaciones de Navidad y todos planeaban qué harían en sus hogares. Draco estaba decidido a volver a la mansión para entrar en varias bibliotecas que sabía que su padre mantenía escondidas incluso de Narcisa, tenía una corazonada y Blaise le había pasado información sobre el pasado de Lucius que ni él sabía. Lo único que le hacía replantearse la vuelta a casa era el tener que afrontar a su madre y aguantar su diatriba de por qué debía encontrar prometida ya.

Y por otro lado, no podía evitar estar pendiente de Daphne. La relación con Theodore iba deteriorándose por culpa de sus celos, varias veces le preguntó si tenía alguna intención oculta para estar continuamente con Daphne, y aunque Draco le explicaba que no era así, el moreno no parecía escucharle.

 _El instinto alfa se puede apoderar de ti si no ves claramente la realidad._

Esa frase se la había repetido su padrino desde pequeño. Y no sabía cuánta razón escondía hasta aquella tarde…

Draco salía de la biblioteca para dirigirse a las mazmorras cuando Harry apareció corriendo y le interceptó. Hacía meses que no se hablaban por eso el slytherin se extrañó al verlo, cuando recuperó el aliento le anunció:

―Greengrass está en la enfermería.

―¿Qué le ha pasado? ―preguntó cuando entendió lo que le decía. Intentaba no mostrar su turbación, pero en su cabeza imaginaba algunas de las razones por las que estaría allí.

―La han marcado ―Harry parecía muy nervioso pero se recompuso como pudo y siguió con decisión―. Me pidió que te llevase con ella.

Draco sabía perfectamente quién había sido. Una sensación amarga subió por su garganta y su mente se nubló por la rabia. Apenas podía escuchar a Harry, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez «Voy a destrozarle». Y su cuerpo se movió solo, pasó de largo al moreno y agudizó sus sentidos para localizarle.

Podía sentir como sus instintos se apoderaban de él.

―¡¿A dónde vas?! ―casi gritó Harry. No obtuvo respuesta y Draco tampoco paró―. Ella tenía razón ―maldijo su suerte―, joder.

Harry persiguió al slytherin por los pasillos de Hogwarts, que estaban casi desiertos en esa zona, y siguiendo una corazonada cogió una de sus ranas plateadas para advertir al profesor Snape de lo que estaba pasando. Daphne le había advertido de que podían pelearse, pero lo que presenciaría nunca se lo hubiese podido imaginar.

―¡Vete Potter! ―Gritó Draco, apenas girándose para verle― Esto no será bueno para ti.

―¡¿De qué hablas?! ― Harry sintió su piel erizarse.

Pero ya era tarde, al girar por uno de los pasillos allí estaba Nott recargado en la pared, de sus labios aún corría sangre. Los dos alfas se miraron, sus pupilas se alargaron, sus colmillos crecieron al igual que sus uñas y un tipo de magia que Harry nunca había sentido empezó a envolverlos. Magia salvaje y ancestral, Harry sintió ganas de gritar para liberarse de esa sensación de opresión que le asfixiaba.

Pero para ellos era liberar una parte de su esencia, aquella que debían aceptar pero que Draco siempre temía. En momentos como éste simplemente no podía controlarla.

―¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! ―la voz de Draco era más profunda y feroz.

―Ella me pertenece ―contestó con una voz igual de extraña Theodore.

Draco miró a Harry que estaba a unos pasos detrás de él, sintió el estremecimiento del moreno al saberse observado pero tuvo que ignorarle.

Volvió su mirada a Theodore, sentía su magia corriendo frenéticamente por su cuerpo, pulsando debajo de toda su piel y sus extremidades anhelando sangre para aplacar la ira que le estaba cegando. Apenas podía pensar.

―La has marcado en contra de su voluntad ―y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le estaba dando un puñetazo en la cara―. ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

Todo pasó muy rápido. Los dos alfas gruñían y se atacaban como bestias salvajes, se arañaban, se mordían pero además la magia que les envolvía se encargaba de herir también, les hacía cortes, quemaduras y aumentaba la potencia de los golpes.

Harry se paralizó al verles pelear, su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir aquella magia y empezaba a sentirse enfermo, sólo cuando la magia de uno de ellos le rozó el brazo haciéndole un pequeño corte reaccionó. Intentó atacarles con un _desmaius_ pero su magia se desvanecía al contacto con la que les envolvía a ellos y justo cuando iba a correr en busca de ayuda aparecieron Severus Snape y Remus Lupin.

Los dos profesores alejaron a Harry de la escena, Remus se acercó a los alfas que seguían hiriéndose y sin mediar palabra con nadie dejó en el suelo una urna que llevaba en las manos y la abrió. De la urna emergieron unos hilos dorados que encadenaron la magia de los alfas arrastrándola hasta el recipiente, como si drenaran la magia a sus dueños. Toda la magia fue absorbida y, sólo cuando se quedaron inconscientes los dos chicos, fue cuando el profesor cerró la urna.

El aspecto de los alfas volvió a la normalidad, aunque llenos de heridas y contusiones.

―Potter desaparece de aquí ―le espetó Severus mientras se llevaba flotando los cuerpos de ambos a la enfermería.

Remus selló la caja antes de recogerla.

―Vamos a mi habitación, te haré un té ―le ofreció al moreno intentando poner la mejor sonrisa calmante que tenía.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros del menor y se lo llevó a sus aposentos. Pero Harry no podía dejar de recordar la escena y todo lo que había sentido.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos vio el techo blanco y luminoso que claramente no podía ser de su habitación en las mazmorras. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, pero lo que más le atormentaba era recordar los ojos de Harry, le había visto convirtiéndose en la bestia que era.

―Has despertado― escuchó a su lado. Giró para mirarla y ella le dedicó una mirada triste.

―¿Estás bien? ―fue casi un susurro. También le dolía la garganta.

―Debería ser yo la que lo preguntase ―medio sonrió―. No muy bien, la verdad ―se le aguaron los ojos mientras acariciaba inconscientemente el vendaje del mordisco en su cuello.

Se incorporó en la cama sintiendo tirantes todos sus músculos.

―Le obligarán a que te quite la marca ―fue lo único que logró pensar.

―Lo intentarán ―se secó una lágrima rebelde―. Pero sabes que hay posibilidades de que no puedan quitármela, si él me ama de verdad no se borrará ―bajó la mirada y soltó un quejido―. ¿Sabes qué es lo más ridículo de la situación? ―no esperó respuesta― que una parte de mí está feliz porque estoy unida a él de una forma en la que Astoria nunca podrá. Y duele que no haya sido como siempre lo imaginé, que no me haya marcado por amor sino por miedo a que otro lo hiciese antes. Siento que por mucho que consigan borrarla nunca podré escapar de lo que siento―intentaba reprimir con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas―. La verdadera marca no es este mordisco es lo que siento por él y, sinceramente, no desaparecerá tan fácilmente.

Draco la abrazó sin saber qué más decir. Se sentía inútil por no poder ayudarla.

Cuando notó cómo se calmaba aprovechó para aclarar una duda que rondaba su mente.

―Quiero que seas sincera, ¿provocaste esta situación? ―le preguntó en un susurró mientras se separaba de ella.

―No me he acostado con él desde hace meses y al parecer ya tiene a mi hermana para calentarle la cama―recobró parte de su semblante frío―. Si eso lo consideras provocarle, entonces sí.

―No hiciste nada malo ―suspiró, arrepintiéndose por dudar de ella. La influencia de Blaise empezaba a hacer mella en él―. Sé que era tu forma de que decidiese...

―Y ha decidido, ha decidido que soy su posesión y que no me dejará ir ―cortó con dolor en su voz.

Draco acercó su mano a la de Daphne y le dio un apretón reconfortante.

―Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación Draco ―le miró con algo de culpa.

―Creí que Theodore era de otro modo, le llegué a considerar un buen amigo ―miró al suelo―. Pero no entendemos el mundo del mismo modo, tenemos circunstancias parecidas pero nuestras decisiones no pueden ser más distintas.

―Puedo adivinar qué harías en su lugar ―sonrió ella de medio lado y mentalmente recitó lo que haría Draco; «Te habrías arriesgado a que te desheredaran negándote a un matrimonio arreglado, sabrías que sólo serías feliz con la persona que amas y nunca le harías daño, eres así». Se levantó―. En fin, intento creer que esto no es el fin del mundo.

―Eres fuerte Daphne, y no estás sola―sonrió con cariño. Daphne correspondió a su sonrisa.

―Voy a las mazmorras, ¿te vienes o quieres pasar la noche aquí? ―le picó sabiendo que Draco odiaba la enfermería.

―Prefiero descansar en mi cama ―se revisó y vio que sus heridas estaban cerradas, no había razón para quedarse allí.

Daphne ayudó a Draco a que se incorporara, porque a pesar de estar casi curado el cuerpo seguía doliéndole. Se dirigieron a las mazmorras por los silenciosos pasillos, seguramente estaban todos terminando de cenar en el Gran Comedor, ellos habían comido algo en la enfermería.

Parecía que la conversación había terminado, que no tenían fuerzas para seguir con el tema, entre ellos había un silencio cómodo pero mientras bajaban las escaleras algo les alertó. Draco paró bruscamente y se giró en busca del origen.

Daphne no tardó en entenderlo, había un aroma en el aire, para ella era muy sutil pero estaba claro que para Draco era muy fuerte porque le estaba alterando.

―¿De quién…?

―Es él ―contestó Draco, sus pupilas se dilataron―, ¡maldita sea! debo llegar cuanto antes ―terminó la frase cuando ya empezaba a correr.

Entonces un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por la mente de Daphne, Harry había usado su poción inhibidora con ella, si no tenía otra poción o un modo de aplacar el celo terminaría atrayendo alfas o teniendo sexo con Draco.

Y sin pensarlo más se dispuso a ayudarles, como ellos habían hecho con ella.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **NdA:** como veis este capítulo se ha centrado un poco en Daphne, así vamos conociendo a más personajes y sus vidas. El próximo capítulo es más largo y, a parte de Harry, también nos centramos en otros personajes ;) espero que hayáis disfrutado la lectura y me dejéis comentarios para ver qué os ha parecido *3*

Por cierto, aquí son casi las 3 de la madrugada y me muero de sueño por eso contestaré reviews mañana, me voy a la cama a morir(?)


	8. Chapter 8 Hermione

**NdA:** Ha pasado una semanica y aquí vuelvo (baila), además es un capítulo larguito ;) no os podréis quejar jajajaja y bueno, la parte final es la continuación del anterior capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Nos leemos abajo :3

Mil gracias por los favoritos y follows, y como siempre un abrazo y besazo a sharik21, sof77, jess Granger s, juliet mariel, Ryogana, Adnere, ChicaSinCuenta, Sther-asr, nagisa pennywase, sacrv y a Sonyeke por sus cariñosos reviews 3 sois amorsh~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 - Hermione**

Harry no podía negar que una parte de él hubiese querido estar con Draco, que interrumpir aquel beso era lo más difícil que había hecho en mucho tiempo y que se había llevado la carta para tener la posibilidad de leerla si lo necesitaba.

No podía alejarse de él cuando no había nadie en el mundo que le hiciese sentir tantas emociones, no cuando todo su interior se revelaba al estar cerca suyo. Y es que temía y anhelaba, a partes iguales, esa conexión tan especial que tenían.

Sin embargo, intentó por todos los medios que sus días en Hogwarts volviesen a una normalidad que estaba lejos de ser real.

 _Necesitaba conocerse mejor y descubrir qué era realmente lo que quería._

Pasaron semanas en las que una calma casi angustiante predominaba su vida escolar: asistía a sus clases, hacía sus deberes, entrenada con el equipo de quidditch… mientras los rumores eran lo único que rompían la rutina, eso y la inquietud que sentía siempre hacia Draco.

―Empiezo a pensar que Malfoy se ha calmado por esa chica, por Greengrass ―comentó Ron mientras engullía un trozo de pastel. Le extrañaba mucho que el rubio no buscase pelea con ellos desde que habían empezado el año escolar.

Los otros dos se giraron y vieron como Malfoy entraba al Gran comedor con Greengrass colgada del brazo, como muchas otras veces.

―No es el caso ―afirmó sin titubear Hermione.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Harry algo desconcertado por la seguridad de su amiga―. Parece que cualquier día saldrá en El Profeta su compromiso.

―Greengrass es una omega―miró a Harry como queriendo disculparse por lo que iba a decir―. Tener una pareja omega se ve como una debilidad en los sangrepura, es algo así como tener una pareja enferma o, mejor dicho, demasiado "provocativa" ―hizo comillas con los dedos― para poder pavonearse o llevarla por ahí, más en el mundo de los negocios. Prefieren tener de pareja a alfas.

―Qué imbéciles ―susurró Harry mientras intentaba disimular que el comentario le había afectado, sin querer saber muy bien por qué o por quién, ya que sabía que ese tipo de prejuicios y tradiciones existían.

―Voy a aprovechar que es sábado para seguir estudiando para el examen de la semana que viene ―los chicos le miraron suplicantes―. No os voy a obligar a venir conmigo.

Los dos suspiraron aliviados, pero lo que no sabían es que Hermione tampoco quería que la acompañasen. No se sentía cómoda ocultándoles cosas a sus amigos pero estaba tratando con un Slytherin y debía ir con mucho cuidado.

Había empezado a principio de curso. La biblioteca era su rincón favorito de todo el castillo, pero también era cierto que muchos aprovechaban que no se llenaba de estudiantes y que tenía rincones ocultos para practicar otro tipo de _actividades_.

Recordaba con bochorno cómo había escuchado sonidos ahogados detrás de una estantería y cómo al retirar uno de los libros había podido ver el pasillo paralelo donde había dos estudiantes teniendo sexo. Eso no había sido lo peor, sino que se había quedado paralizada ante lo que veía y el chico que estaba siendo penetrado levantó la mirada, y la vio de refilón, justo antes de que ella reaccionara y se alejara.

Con el corazón acelerado y con las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza, había recogido sus pertenencias y había salido caminando todo lo rápido que había podido de la biblioteca. No sabía si la había reconocido, pero ella desde luego que sí.

Blaise Zabini, un slytherin de su curso y un omega de los muy pocos que no escondían su condición y que, además, parecía enorgullecerse de ella. Era bastante conocido por haber sido castigado varias veces por comportamiento sexual inadecuado, más de un profesor le había pillado teniendo sexo con otros alumnos en lugares muy poco escondidos, como había constatado Hermione.

Apenas unos días después había vuelto a la biblioteca, creyendo que todo se habría calmado y dispuesta a no bajar su rendimiento académico por aquel bochornoso episodio, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Zabini se sentara en silencio a su lado.

En esa ocasión él no dijo nada, estudió a su lado durante casi dos horas y se marchó.

Durante unas semanas siguió haciéndolo, hasta que un día entre el montón de libros que Hermione iba a leer, al parecer, hubo uno que le llamó lo suficientemente la atención para hablarle.

―" _Mitos y verdades sobre los alfas_ " ―leyó suavemente el título―. No encontrarás su versión sobre los omegas ―dijo con ironía.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escucharle, sabía que lo fácil sería ignorarle pero no podía dejar pasar lo que había dicho.

―¿Por qué querría el de los omegas? ―preguntó entrando en el juego del moreno.

Sonrió enigmático. ―Cierto, aunque tampoco entiendo por qué te interesa el de los alfas.

―No creo que sea asunto tuyo ―algo en su forma de ser la ponía en alerta.

―Si algún día sientes una _hambrienta_ curiosidad sobre los omega, estaré encantado de _saciarla_ ―y su forma de ofrecerse la alteró, como si supiese exactamente porqué estudiaba esos libros. Era muy inquietante.

―Todo lo que necesito lo puedo encontrar ―señaló a los libros.

Blaise soltó una risita dulce que sonó muy extraña a oídos de la castaña.

―Los libros cuentan lo que se quiere contar, es fácil ignorar partes de la historia que incomodan a los que nos adoctrinan ―se levantó de la silla y la miró por última vez―. Nunca se ha dejado que un omega escriba sobre los omegas y, aunque así hubiese sido, las descripciones "estándar" sobre un omega no nos describe a todos.

Hermione sabía que él tenía razón, que siempre encontraba la misma información una y otra vez, como si no hubiese más. Con la cantidad de lectura que le había dedicado aún sabía demasiado poco para algo que era tan importante para la sociedad mágica, y más cuando en el pasado había más alfas y omegas. Tenía que reconocer que no había podido ayudar a Harry más de lo poco que había encontrado al principio y eso le molestaba.

Así que aprovecharía que Blaise seguía apareciendo por la biblioteca ya fuera para estudiar o tener sexo con otros estudiantes, para verle y obtener respuestas que sus amados libros no podían darle.

Llegó, y nada más acercarse donde solían estudiar escuchó gemidos ahogados, Hermione se imaginaba qué estaba pasando así que se alejó un poco, sentándose en otra mesa y se dispuso a estudiar esperando que Zabini la viese cuando terminase.

Los gemidos cesaron, un chico que parecía de último curso de Hufflepuff salió de la biblioteca mientras Blaise aparecía de detrás de la estantería arreglándose la ropa. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de ella.

―Creía que me estabas evitando ―se sentó a su lado, olía de forma extraña, parecía que se le había olvidado lanzarse un hechizo limpiador. Se sintió un poco violenta al percatarse de ello.

―Vengo siempre que necesito un lugar tranquilo donde estudiar ―le miró de reojo―. Pero ya no es un sitio tan silencioso como solía ser.

―Pienso lo mismo ―sonrió de medio lado. Sacó su libro de Historia de la Magia y se dispuso a leer, imitando a Hermione. Ella sabía que ahora era el momento, porque sino probablemente sólo se dedicarían a estudiar como otras veces

―Tenías razón, no hay libros que profundicen en los omega ―soltó suavemente, sin mirarle.

―¿Qué quieres saber? ―preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

―¿Por qué razón compartirías tu conocimiento? Las serpientes no sois conocidos por ser altruistas ―tenía que haber alguna trampa, ella lo sabía.

―Quizás éste sea un maléfico plan para matar mi aburrimiento o simplemente sea porque me resultas estimulante ―pasó la página del libro y miró con intensidad a Hermione―, sea cual sea la razón, deberías confiar en tu inteligencia para escapar cuando estés en peligro.

Y Hermione sabía que no estaría en Gryffindor si no fuese porque sería capaz de ir al mismísimo infierno por sus amigos. La estaba desafiando y ella no huiría.

―Una pregunta ―levantó el dedo índice para dar énfasis― cada vez que nos veamos ―propuso Blaise―. Ese es el trato.

―De acuerdo ―ofreció su mano para sellar el acuerdo y Blaise la estrechó.

Hermione estaba tensa siempre con él pero no iba a demostrarlo, en su cabeza estaba en alerta constante. No conocía a Zabini y algo en su forma de comportarse (no sólo con ella) la incomodaba mucho.

―La pregunta de hoy es… ―incitó.

―Me gustaría saber cómo supiste que ibas a tener tu primer celo ―era lo que más intranquilo tenía a Harry y no iba a empezar con sutilidades para despistarle, necesitaba saberlo ya.

Blaise se sorprendió pero pronto recuperó su semblante y empezó a contestar.

―Es cierto que no suelen explicar qué cambia en nosotros que anuncie el celo ―la miró directamente a los ojos, su voz adquirió un tono más íntimo―. Empiezas a ser más consciente de tu cuerpo, te excitas con facilidad, empiezas a masturbarte porque no hay otro modo de que tu cuerpo se calme y no suele haber más síntomas. El primer celo es incierto y casi siempre el más peligroso, a partir de ahí se puede prevenir porque menstruamos ―sonrió algo divertido al ver la expresión atónita de la castaña―. Suele darnos mucho miedo a los omega hombres, no nos conciencian sobre este hecho, ni sabemos qué ocurrirá hasta que pasa, y es un auténtico _shock_.

Hermione le miró conmocionada y por primera vez se recriminó por no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio. Si eran capaces de embarazarse debían tener óvulos y, por lo tanto, menstruar.

―¿A qué eso no lo habías leído? ―rio con amargura―. Creo que un omega puede llegar a entender mejor a las mujeres porque sufrimos tabúes y prejuicios muy similares ―la miró comprensivo―. Puedes hablar, parece que no estés ni respirando.

―Perdón ―no sabía por qué se disculpaba, pero es que todavía estaba procesando la información―. No sé si puedo preguntarte sobre lo que me has contado o va en contra de las normas.

―Adelante.

―Entonces el celo es…

―La ovulación, a los veinte o treinta días de la menstruación, porque es cuando mayor fertilidad tenemos ―y explicó más―. Nosotros no menstruamos cada mes, suele ser cada mes y medio o dos, depende de omega.

―Entiendo. A partir del primer celo se puede calcular aproximadamente cuando va a ser el siguiente ―Hermione empezó a pensar en Harry, debía hablar con él e informarle, pero lamentaba no saber cómo detectar su primer celo.

―Debería penalizarte ―la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó confusa.

―Creo que han sido dos preguntas ―explicó.

―¡Me has dejado hacerla! ―protestó irritada.

―No sé si dejarlo pasar por ser la primera vez o hacerte yo una pregunta personal ―comentó burlón mientras veía a Hermione fruncir el ceño―. Porque hay algo que me muero por preguntar.

―No voy a responderte a nada. No me advertiste de que me ibas a penalizar si hacía más de una pregun…

―¿Te gusta Weasley? ―soltó sin dejarla terminar.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se paraba para luego volverse loco. No debía demostrarlo de ningún modo, no sabía qué quería conseguir Zabini con esa información pero no quería averiguarlo. Intentó poner el rostro más inexpresivo que pudiese pero…

―En realidad sé la respuesta ―sonrió―. Eres ese tipo de chica ―dijo con ¿afecto?

Hermione no dudaba que lo supiese, pero su temor había dado paso a la curiosidad al escuchar la última frase y cómo parecía haberla dicho.

Fuese lo que fuese, Zabini no se quedó más tiempo y se marchó aprovechando que ella estaba algo confusa.

* * *

Harry empezaba a sentir la angustia de no saber cuándo terminaría la calma de los últimos meses. Cada noche, cuando estaba en la cama y el silencio le obligaba a hablar con sus más oscuros miedos y deseos no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar y qué debía hacer.

El diario de Regulus le había dado el empuje para afrontar que no iba a dejarse llevar por lo que los demás decidiesen por él, quería aprender a defenderse sin depender de un alfa y por eso entrenaba siempre que podía con Remus, pero el diario no había vuelto a revelarle nada más y se sentía desamparado cuando necesitaba que le infundiesen algo más de coraje.

Y es que la lejanía de Draco le estaba afectando. Los primeros años en Hogwarts fueron peleas continuas entre los dos, creía saber cómo era y que sus burlas e insultos serían una constante durante todo el colegio, pero Draco había cambiado y no sabía qué sentir al respecto. Le buscaba con la mirada y casi nunca encontraba sus ojos mirándole, iba siempre con Daphne Greengrass y con Blaise Zabini, dos omega como él, pero que parecían sentirse seguros al lado del alfa. Y Harry ya no sabía cómo descifrar qué estaba sintiendo, ¿celos? ¿miedo? ¿soledad?...

Además había que sumarle que se acercaba su celo y estaba constantemente nervioso, como Hermione le había dicho el primer celo no lo podía prever pero su cuerpo ya le estaba mostrando las pocas señales que se podían identificar.

Había empezado a masturbarse regularmente, cada noche intentaba desahogar su cuerpo tocándose sin imaginar nada, sólo sintiendo su mano dándole alivio, pero era inútil.

Su mente formaba vívidamente el cuerpo de otra persona sobre el suyo, otras manos acariciándole, besos sobre su cuerpo y el aroma a flores. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver su piel blanca, sus ojos grises mirándole con deseo, sus finos dedos jugueteando sobre su pene, podía oír susurros con palabras anhelantes, podía imaginar cómo sería que su pelo le acariciase la piel...

 _Y siempre era él, siempre se corría pensando en él._

Maldecía que su mente no pudiese imaginar a nadie más.

* * *

Y al parecer el día que rompió la calma llegó cuando volviendo del campo de entrenamiento, habiéndose despedido del equipo de quidditch, se encontró con Daphne Greengrass en la entrada al castillo y parecía estar esperando a alguien.

Iba a pasar a su lado cuando ella le paró. Su expresión se había vuelto sombría.

―Potter lamento meterte en esto pero ―Harry notaba que estaba empezando a temblar―necesito que te escondas pero que no estés muy lejos de mí.

―¿Q-qué? ―preguntó confuso.

―Por favor, si no puedo controlar la situación busca a cualquier profesor ―Su mirada estaba aterrada.

Harry no lo entendía pero Greengrass le arrastró detrás de una columna que era lo suficientemente grande para ocultarle, y ella se alejó de vuelta a la entrada.

No tuvo que esperar ni un minuto cuando escuchó una voz masculina llena de rabia dirigirse a la rubia.

―¡¿Me estás dejando por él?! ―gritó fuera de sí.

―No te estoy dejando por nadie ―contestó ella lo más confiada que pudo.

―Hace meses que no estamos juntos ―gruñó―. Pero estás siempre con él, ¿dónde está el amor que sentías por mí?

―No puedes tenerlo todo mientras yo tengo que conformarme con lo que quieras darme ―contestó con decisión―. Estuviste con ella ―su voz se ahogó―, creí que…

―Ella será mi esposa ―su voz se calmó pero seguía siendo dura.

―¡¿Y qué seré yo?! ―gritó mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas―. Merezco más de lo que al parecer quieres darme ―cogió airé y tranquilizando su pulso sentenció―. Terminemos lo nuestro.

Harry podía notar cómo el aire se hacía más pesado. Una fuerza que provenía de alguno de ellos se magnificó y un grito desgarrador cortó el silencio. Harry salió de detrás de la columna y vio como Nott estaba clavando sus dientes en el cuello de Greengrass, un hilo de sangre brotó de la herida y él corrió hacia ella apuntando con su varita a Nott.

―¡Suéltala! ―le ordenó.

El slytherin le miró con sus ojos que más parecían los de una bestia que de un humano. Harry sintió un temor primitivo, como si estuviese delante de un animal salvaje que podría atacarle en cualquier momento así que optó por lanzar un _Expecto Patronus_ para avisar al profesor Lupin.

Al ser consciente de la acción Nott soltó a Greengrass, que parecía estar medio inconsciente, y salió corriendo. Harry se acercó a ella y vio que estaba llorando, rasgó parte de su túnica y con la tela taponó la herida.

Entonces notó un aroma a fresas.

―¿Greengrass? ―sentía como su cuerpo desprendía con fuerza el aroma y ella empezaba a jadear.

―Ce-celo ―consiguió pronunciar.

―¿Llevas poción inhibidora? ―preguntó, sabía que debía tomársela cuanto antes porque en poco tiempo iban a aparecer alfas. Greengrass negó con la cabeza, parecía estar sufriendo y, aún sabiendo que con lo que iba a hacer se descubría a sí mismo, sacó su poción inhibidora y se la acercó para que la bebiese.

Lupin apareció acompañado de madam Pomfrey que enseguida la reconoció y le lanzó un _episkey_ que hizo que la herida dejase de sangrar.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la enfermería, Harry estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que veía a alguien marcado y una pequeña parte de él se sentía culpable al no haber impedido el mordisco, aunque tampoco esperaba que fuese a pasar.

―Debo hablar con el director y con el profesor Snape ―informó Remus y puso una mano en el hombro del menor― ¿Vas a quedarte con ella?

―Sí, ve, no te preocupes por mí ―intentó quitarle importancia. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba Greengrass, que no podía parar de llorar. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta―. ¿Necesitas algo?

―Necesito que no cuentes esto a nadie Potter ―se medio incorporó en la cama tocándose el vendaje en el cuello―. Yo tampoco le diré a nadie que _eres_ como yo.

―No necesitas atacarme, no iba a decir nada ―le recriminó ofendido.

―Discúlpame ―suspiró cansada―. Es la costumbre. Pero sí que necesito que me hagas un favor, encuentra a Draco y tráelo ―le miró con intensidad, suplicante―. Si él encuentra a Theo, sin haber hablado conmigo antes, temo que puedan enfrentarse.

Harry era consciente de que todo aquello no tenía nada que ver con él, que simplemente había tenido mala suerte al encontrarse a Greengrass justo antes de que la marcaran, pero saber a Draco involucrado cambiaba un poco las cosas.

―¿Estáis juntos? ―preguntó antes de pararse a pensar que no era el mejor momento para un ataque de ¿curiosidad?

―No, él ya está enamorado de alguien ―rio suavemente, permitiéndose aliviar por un momento la tensión―. Al parecer ha encontrado a su pareja predestinada, es un alfa romántico ―miró al moreno con diversión.

Harry había notado como su corazón se saltaba un latido al escucharlo. Sentía su cara arder y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada más él habló:

―Iré a traerlo, tú descansa ―Harry avisó a madam Pomfrey que la vigilase, que no tardaría mucho en volver.

Mientras iba en busca de Draco, y mientras su mente se sentía aturdida, se obligó a no pensar en lo último que había hablado con la slytherin, sin embargo, lo que no podía parar de ver en su mente era la marca de dientes en su cuello.

Greengrass parecía estar bien excepto por el hecho de que el mordisco había provocado su celo. Sabía que la marca se solía hacer en pleno celo pero eso era cuando había consentimiento o en la impulsividad durante el sexo, por lo que había entendido en este caso había sido una marca para atarla a él. Por celos, por tenerla aunque ella no quisiese.

Su sangre le hirvió, Nott era un auténtico cabrón y aquello debía ser delito.

Y entonces su mente divagó un poco más: "Draco nunca ha intentado hacer eso conmigo, si él hubiese querido hacer lo mismo lo hubiese podido hacer. ¿Por qué no lo hace?" y entonces se contestó a sí mismo "Si lo hiciese, yo sería capaz de matarle. De matarme". Y era algo que siempre había pensado, aunque no creía que Draco fuese consciente de sus pensamientos.

 _Por que si tu vida deja de ser tuya, siempre está la posibilidad de dejar de vivir._

 _Como había hecho Regulus._

* * *

Le había encontrado al salir de la biblioteca, pero Draco no le había escuchado y había ido a la caza de Nott.

Y sin haberlo previsto, había sido testigo de cómo se comporta la esencia alfa cuando se despliega.

Fue aterrador... y a la vez fascinante.

El aspecto de Draco se había transformado en algo más salvaje y brutal, aunque podía jurar que algo dentro suyo siempre supo que aquella bestia formaba parte de él. Esa fracción de su magia que se confundía con la esencia omega siempre le había alertado que Draco tenía algo peligroso, pero _deseaba_ esa parte de él porque le hacía sentir seguro, era _su_ alfa y todo aquel poder nunca iría dirigido hacia él, era para defenderle.

Cuando se imaginaba que Draco le tocaba era con caricias desesperadas, con ternura, pero nunca de forma salvaje e impersonal como mostraba la esencia alfa cuando se manifestaba.

Suspiró e intentó dejar de pensar en ello por un momento.

―Debe haber sido traumático para ti ―Remus le puso la taza de té delante para que se la tomase―. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Sirius así ―aquello captó la atención del menor―, antes Hogwarts era algo más caótico y las distintas casas apostaban por quién tenía el alfa más poderoso aunque Slytherin tenía a la gran mayoría de ellos―frunció el ceño―, era como una pelea de gallos. Daba miedo el poder que podían tener sin empuñar una varita, pero es una magia bastante descontrolada y hubo bastantes _incidentes_. Las familias sangrepura siempre tenían que desembolsar grandes cantidades de dinero para la reparación de alguna parte del Castillo ―intentó quitarle peso al asunto con lo siguiente―. Pero nunca darán tanto miedo como los hombres lobo, te lo dice uno ―intentó sonreír.

―Nunca lo había visto, de leer cómo es a verlo hay un mundo ―finalmente habló.

―No es muy habitual, no les gusta mostrar ese lado suyo y, además, tienen que estar bastante furiosos para llegar a ese extremo ―explicó.

―Mi magia no funcionaba ―comentó―. Me sentí un completo inútil.

―Es complicado, esa magia que emanan les rodea y crea algo así como un escudo ―bebió de su té―. Se cree que es una forma de que no se les interrumpa, ya que la finalidad de esas peleas es que uno acabe gravemente herido.

―¿Esa urna absorbió su magia?

―Llegados a ese punto en el que ya han desplegado gran cantidad de esencia y magia es casi el único modo, pero debe manipularlo alguien experto ―miró la urna―. Es un objeto muy peligroso y si se cierra pasado el momento justo puedes matar a los alfas.

Harry estuvo hablando bastante con Remus hasta que se calmó un poco, comió algo que los elfos domésticos trajeron a petición del profesor y cuando tuvo las fuerzas para volver a la realidad, se encaminó a la torre de Gryffindor. Sus compañeros todavía estarían cenando así que podría meterse en la cama y dormirse antes de que ellos llegaran.

Se sentía totalmente agotado, el día había sido muy largo.

Por un segundo volvió a recordar cómo se sintió la magia de Draco cuando empezó a cambiarle físicamente, cómo su corazón palpitaba y su piel se erizaba.

 _Justo como en ese momento._

Harry puso su mano en el pecho, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y no conseguía tranquilizarse. Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, se apoyó de espaldas en la pared más cercana e intentó respirar profundamente para normalizar su pulso, pero los síntomas iban a peor, empezaba a sentir calor, mucho calor, sudaba y casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Cayó sentado al suelo y notó la humedad en su ropa interior.

―¡¿Qué…?!―susurró ahogadamente.

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. No podía estar pasando, no todavía, no estaba preparado para eso… todavía no...

No conseguía encontrar fuerzas para levantarse y su cuerpo empezaba a palpitar en ciertas zonas. Parecían gritar por ser tocadas, por sentir alivio.

" _Esto no puede estar pasando"_

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y una voz que se hacía cada vez más nítida.

―Harry tenemos que salir del pasillo ―le suplicaba. Él conocía esa voz… pero sobre todo conocía _ese_ olor.

Le necesitaba, era el único que podía calmarle...

Draco no podía dejarlo en aquel pasillo, Hogwarts tenía paredes encantadas que dificultaban que el aroma se notase por todo el castillo pero aquel alfa u omega que estuviese fuera del Gran Comedor seguramente lo olería sin mucha dificultad. Le levantó y le obligó a caminar para llevárselo de allí.

Harry ya estaba emanado feromonas inconscientemente y él no sabía cuanto más podía resistirse. Intentaba no respirar, no mirarle pero con solo tocarle estaba perdiendo la batalla a la cordura.

Lo metió en la primera aula abierta que encontró, dejó a Harry en el suelo (porque no podía mantenerse en pie) y con las pocas fuerzas conscientes de que era capaz cerró con magia y lanzó un hechizo especial para que el aroma no saliese de allí.

Draco había conseguido hacer la parte fácil, pues ahora la mayor amenaza para Harry era él mismo.

El rubio se armó de valor, se giró hacia Harry, se agachó para quedar a su altura y le obligó a que le mirase directamente a los ojos.

―Harry tienes que lanzarme un _desmaius_ antes de que no puedas usar magia ―le rogó ―y tienes que tomarte la poción.

Draco rebuscó en sus bolsillos e incluso lanzo un _accio_ pero... no había poción.

―¡¿No llevas la poción inhibidora?!―casi gritó.

Eso no podía ser, Severus sabía por Lupin que Harry siempre llevaba la poción encima, y más al saber que se acercaba el primer celo.

Pero por mucho que se alterase, al volver a mirar a Harry supo que estaban perdidos.

Porque Harry temblaba y ya no era capaz de enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuese cómo su piel ardía en deseos de ser acariciada por él. Era como tener fiebre, estar borracho y estar muy cachondo, todo a la vez.

Draco estaba perdiendo la cabeza, su cuerpo ya no respondía a la orden de su mente de alejarse de él. Sus manos cosquilleaban anhelando el tacto de su piel y el aroma era tan delicioso...

En un último momento de lucidez apoyó su frente con la de Harry y susurró.

―Tú no quieres esto ― sus instintos se apoderaban de él, pero las palabras que dijo después eran lo que quedaba de su razón y corazón, junto con la lágrima que lo acompañó―. No me odies por esto, por favor.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron un poco más y se conectaron a los plateados, tenían ese brillo de quién desea algo con toda su alma y Draco ya no pudo más.

 _Perdió hasta la más mínima razón._

Los brazos de Harry le envolvieron sumiéndole en el placer de ser rodeado por su cuerpo y con desesperación unió sus labios.

Todo a su alrededor se desdibujó y sólo existían dos cuerpos hambrientos que querían saciarse mutuamente.

 _No había amor, no había más sentimiento que la desesperada necesidad de alivio._

Todo lo que Draco amaba de Harry no estaba, era sólo el cuerpo de un omega necesitado con el olor más atrayente de todos. Y Harry ni siquiera pensaba, su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos mientras su mente se había apagado.

Se acariciaban ansiando más y más contacto, desechando las ropas que lo impedían, y arañando la suave piel que conseguían alcanzar. Gemidos demandantes inundaban aquella aula, pero sus bocas apenas conseguían despegarse de la otra. Dientes que mordisqueaban los labios ajenos, lenguas húmedas que se saboreaban sin tener nunca suficiente, cuerpos que se friccionaban placenteramente...

Roces y toques tan intensos que te sumían en un delicioso trance...

Hasta que una voz inundó el silencio que había a su alrededor. Gritos desesperados que parecían muy lejanos, que no se entendían pero que iban ganado fuerza, sobre todo en la mente de Draco. Y esa voz… él conocía esa voz.

―¡Abre! ¡No le hagas daño Draco!―gritos de angustia de ¿Daphne?― ¡Quita la barrera! ¡Tengo la poción!―seguía gritando a todo pulmón―¡Recuerda que amas a Harry! ¡Para y ábreme! ¡Por favor! ―Daphne golpeó con rabia la puerta― ¡Draco yo creo en ti!

Draco luchó por volver a la realidad, abrió los ojos y sin perder tiempo aprovechó ese momento de lucidez para alejarse de Harry lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos ya no estuviesen en contacto.

Harry intentó volver a él, estaba casi desnudo al igual que él mismo y no soportaba la separación, quería continuar.

―¡Draco abre maldita sea! ¡Tengo la poción! ―volvió a escuchar los gritos desesperados de Daphne.

Draco buscó su varita y se alejó todavía más de Harry, deshizo la barrera torpemente y abrió la puerta.

Sintió como le lanzaba el hechizo y todo se volvió negro.

Daphne no esperó ni dos segundos en lanzar el _desmaius_ y de volver a cerrar la puerta poniendo el mismo hechizo que había usado Draco anteriormente. Se dirigió a Harry que se arrastraba hacia Draco y le obligó a beberse la poción.

Harry volvió a la normalidad en pocos segundos, estaba aturdido y apenas recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Sintió algo de frío y como alguien le tapaba con su túnica, se miró y se vio casi completamente desnudo, húmedo y con arañazos en su piel que comenzaban a escocer. Draco estaba desmayado también casi desnudo cerca de él, y el entendimiento vino a él.

Se sintió sucio, sintió rabia, sentía un dolor irracional en el corazón y sólo atinó a llorar.

Sólo quería llorar hasta que su cuerpo estuviese tan agotado que no pudiese pensar y así tener algo de paz.

Daphne le abrazó con fuerza.

―No ha pasado nada ―le consoló, intentando contener sus propias lágrimas―. Este ha sido el peor, te lo prometo ―le susurraba con dulzura―. Nadie se ha enterado, Draco estuvo pendiente y lo ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido, te lo prometo ―le acarició el cabello―. Todo irá bien.

Estuvieron abrazados hasta que Harry se quedó dormido. Daphne no sabía qué hacer ahora, así que primero los vistió usando un hechizo y después de pensarlo decidió acudir a los profesores Snape y Lupin. Estaba segura que ellos sabían sobre la situación de los menores, así no implicaba a más gente.

Tanto Draco como Harry despertaron en sus respectivas camas horas más tarde.

 _Intentaron consolarse con la idea de que no habían llegado hasta el final._

 _Intentaron alegrarse porque podría haber sido mucho peor._

 _Pero recordaban lo excitante e impersonal que había sido ese primer encuentro entre ellos._

 _Y aunque justificasen que había sido así por culpa del celo._

 _Lo detestaron con todo su corazón._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **NdA:** ¿Y? Lamento que no haya más de Hermione (a pesar del título del cap.) pero así vamos conociendo qué pinta cada personaje en la historia ;) De verdad espero que os haya gustado y, bueno, intentaré no tardar mucho para el próximo, tengo mil ideas para continuar xD ¿reviews? :3


End file.
